I'm Not Born To Be Bad, I'm Born To Be Me
by Nubi-wolf-girl
Summary: When Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay leave the island, they have more in store for Auradon than just following there parents plans. What if the villains had been more serious? What if the kids told us more about what the island was really like? A closer look on what happened on the island and Auradon prep with slight differences on characters attitudes/ability. Summary sucks.
1. Just Like Every Other Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Isle of the Lost nor do own any of the character.**

 **thought '...'**

 **speaking "..."**

 **I was thinking about how some of the ideas in the movie didn't work so here since Jay is Jafars son he should have some magic in him (Jafar should at least have his broken staff). Carlos being cruella's son has a thing for fashion and isn't afraid of dogs (Will keep Dude, but might add other dogs). Evie still uses her mirror, but should make potions which is why she is good at magic. All the villains are serious about getting off the island. Auradon Prep/Kingdom still using magic. This story will also show my take on their island life and what the life of a villains kid is like. I did not read the book isle of the lost so if people want to send some characteristic or summaries or anything about the book they think I should know I would appreciate it.**

* * *

Mal's point of view:

Just like every other day on the island I get up from my small tower room that I share with Evie. Slipping out of the top bunk I gracefully land to the ground silent as I made my way to the window. Just like always dark clouds circle overhead and I knew if it were a bit darker you would be able to see lightning flashes. I could hear the soft wailing of a baby crying out for food that probably wouldn't come and as I scanned the few people that were on the street I could only image that everyone on the streets either had a sneer or grimace on their face, knowing that another hellish day was about to commence. It went without saying that the Isle of the Lost wasn't the nicest place in the world, but it was home. 'Its where all the villains call home' I thought, with a sneer on my faces as I moved away from the window to my side of closet. Pulling my dark purple leather outfit on and brushing out my violet hair, I went to wake up Evie.

"Come on E, time to wake up." I said shaking the blue haired girl awake.

"What time is it?" she muttered trying to wrap herself tighter in her ragged blanket. 'Got to try and steal a new one for her' I thought, trying to gently pull the blanket off of her.

"Time to wake up. We need to go find food." I said, giving her one last push. She groaned, but her eyes fluttered open.

"Alright, Alright. Let me get ready." She says, slowly sitting up. I rolled my eyes knowing that it would take forever for Evie to get ready.

"I'm going to get some mischief in then." I say walking to the small table by the door to pick up my leather messenger bag that held some cans of spray paints. "See you in a few." I say, exiting the room.

I walk out of the fortress we call home and made my way to on old factory that I haven't tagged yet. Standing on some old crates I begin to shake one of my spray cans. I could hear people moving behind me, only a few here and there since it were still pretty early. 'Carlos will wake up Jay and by the time that happens Evie should be ready' I thought starting to spray. I always kept my ears open in case of unwanted company, but it seemed like a peaceful day…for now.

Just as I was finishing up my 'Long Live Evil' logos -Maleficent my mother as the villain inside her green flame- I could hear the howls of Jay and Carlos laugh. Adding the last few stroked on the green flames, I begin to grin. Knowing full well that my day is just about to get started.

" _They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad_ ," I start to sing as I jump down from where I was, shoving by two no body teens out of my way, " _They say I'm evil and that makes me glad_." I keep singing with a smile as I turn to see Jay had dropped down from the roof of an old building, I began walking away knowing that I needed to hurry to the meet up spot before the other do. Seeing as how I didn't see Carlos behind Jay I knew he had taken a differentroute, hoping the shortcut would get him to the meet up faster than Jay.

" _A dirty no-good_ ," Jay sang as he climbed down the latter of a building, " _Down to the bone, your worst nightmare_ ," He shoved an old barn door out of the way, already running into the building to get to the spot. _"Can't take me home_."

As I made my way further into the village I could hear Evie strutting her way to the meet up spot as well. I watched with a grin as she stomped her way on top of the table, interrupting a few people's breakfast by walking on their table making her way near the food market. " _So I've got some mischief, in my blood_ ," she jumped down, crawling under the bar that separated the eating area from the street, " _Can you blame me? I never got no love_." She paused in her pose, drawing out her note trying to catch as much attention as she can. Which she was successful, because I was able to pocket some people's food into my bag.

Carlos ducked out of someone's window and I couldn't help, but wonder what he was able to steal. 'Something good I hope.' " _They think I'm callous, a low-life hood_." He turned the corner, passing a girl who tossed up her apple, which she probably stole from some one first. Carlos snatched it away from her, continuing on his way, " _I feel so useless, misunderstood!_ " I smiled happy to get a taste of fruit this month only to watch as he quickly takes a bite from the apple, and then tossed it over his shoulder back to the girl. I scrunch up my nose disappointed but not surprised, Carlos always hated stealing from kids.

Evie and I find each other, about to beat the boys to our morning meeting spot, an old factory that some people use as a washing station. After some incidents in the past we made designated meeting spots for different situations. This one being a less serious spot just meant for meeting up in the village for some food, stealing, fun. We began walking together down an alleyway as we kept singing, " _Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all?_ _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_ ,"

I knew that if Jay was almost to the meeting place 'probably traveling by roofs, and old construction beams.' I thought with a smirk 'and Carlos probably made his way through various buildings, not caring that he was disrupting the people around him. His only thought probably about not being last again.' I thought, some how though they both ended up in the meeting spot the same time as us.

" _I'm rotten to the core, core, rotten to the core._ _I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more?_ " The four of us sang as we threw open the door and ran past several workers, tossing bags of who-knows-what into a cart, shoving a few down, and stomping in bin of clothes. " _I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core_."

I ran past a few women doing their laundry making sure to step all over it, while the others picked up metal bars that were lying around and banging them on whatever washing bin they could find. Dunking peoples head into the watery bins, and throwing clothes everywhere. Running through a tunnel, we make out way to the main street, where all the shops and tents were. Everyone out and about as the day was in full swing.

" _Call me a schemer. Call me a freak_ ," I sing as I pick up one of my spray cans from my bag and spray painted an 'M' on one of the tents flaps, " _How can you say that? I'm just... unique!_ " I say smiling as I swish the current open exposing a man in the bathtub.

" _What, me? A traitor? Ain't got your back?_ " Jay snatching up a kettle from a table in the food market where he quickly entered, interrupting two people having a meal. " _Are we not friends? What's up with that?_ " He says taking the kettle and jumping over the table with some cool moves.

Evie pushed her way through a tent full of scarves, pushing around some random guy who was probably the shop owner, " _So I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt. I broke your heart? I made you hurt?_ " She says singing her way through the shop probably taking some scarves with her.

Carlos was in the food market, jumped onto a shelf with baskets of food, kicking the almost rotten ones off and taunting the people selling them, but secretly smiling as people swooped in to claim some of the fallen fruit ." _The past is past. Forgive, forget. The truth is...You ain't seen nothing yet!_ " He jumped on a passing hay cart; laughing at the fuming fruit vendor women who seemed to consider coming after him, but she stopped when Carlos threw some hay in her face, her face scrunching up as if she expected a punch instead.

" _Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_."

Carlos jumped off the cart, finding Evie, Jay and I in the next building over from the food market, which happened to be a kitchen. Jay climbed up a few stacked boxes grabbing onto a moving beam, as Carlos grabbed the rope attached to that, pulling it and swinging Jay across the room. Evie and I made our way toward the exit while Jay hoped down from the beam, the two laughing.

"Come on!" Carlos called out, the rest of us following behind us.

The four of us finally reached the street again and as be started to bust out some dance moves others started to join in. With a group of people now we all broke out into a complicated dance. With their little electricity on the island and no wifi, the kids have to entertain themselves any way they can. Which is normally why people learn to make a beat with what ever they have, and bust a move whenever we can. Large dances numbers breaking out or dancing battles appearing out of nowhere were common on the island. As we all start to step, moving in harmony people follow our moves closely so we look in sync. . Dancing was one of the few things I enjoyed doing with my friends even though Evie and Carlos were defiantly the better dancers. Dancing and singing was one of the few things I enjoyed that wasn't meant to be evil.

" _I'm rotten to the core, core, rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core_."

Our song ended with a final pose from everyone. A pause taking place as every one tries to catch their breath. I blow a piece of hair out of my face as I spot a baby with a lollipop. Smiling to myself I lean over the baby and steal his candy after all your never be too old to steal something from a baby. I hold it up for the crowd to see, hearing the words "Rotten to the core" from some as I show off my prize, and laugh. I hear woofs and laughs behind me.

Just as Jay, Carlos, and Evie huddle around me laugh at our antics, but I can see from there pockets, that they all were able to steal some thing. Just as I was about to say something the people who were dancing with us scattered. As I watch the face of my friends fall and hear the heavy footsteps behind me, I knew it only meant one thing. Taking a deep breath I turn around, putting on a fake smile. "Hi mom."


	2. The News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Isle of the Lost nor do own any of the character.**

 **thought '...'**

 **speaking "..."**

 **I was thinking about how some of the ideas in the movie didn't work so here since Jay is Jafars son he should have some magic in him (Jafar should at least have his broken staff). Carlos being cruella's son has a thing for fashion and isn't afraid of dogs (Will keep Dude, but might add other dogs). Evie still uses her mirror, but should make potions which is why she is good at magic. All the villains are serious about getting off the island. Auradon Prep/Kingdom still using magic. This story will also show my take on their island life and what the life of a villains kid is like. I did not read the book isle of the lost so if people want to send some characteristic or summaries or anything about the book they think I should know I would appreciate it.**

* * *

I know earlier I said I would not make Carlos afraid of dogs, changed my mind, but decided to give a reason for his fear.

Also thank you to all the people who are telling me about the book I really do appreciate it. :D

* * *

Mal's point of view

"Hi mom," I said as I turned around, my lollipop victory short lived as I dropped my hand with the lollipop, turning to face the henchmen that surrounded my mother. After all everyone knew if there were henchmen, their boss wouldn't be far behind.

Maleficent my horrible mother pushed past her two goons and said, "Stealing candy, Mal? I'm so disappointed."

"It was from a baby," I informed her, trying to keep the whine out of my voice and a smirk on my face.

Maleficent grinned, "That's my nasty little girl."

I smiled for a moment knowing that yes I was here nasty little girl, but I was also her disappointment. All I wanted to do was please her, and she never accepts what I do to be enough. My evil schemes are always weak compared to her genius plans. When I do something evil I'm never sure if I will get some back handed praise or full out lecture on what I did wrong, it's usually the lecture.

Maleficent snatched the lollipop from my hand, spitting on it and shoving it under her arm. Once she deemed it contaminated enough, she handed it to her henchmen and said, "Give it back to the dreadful creature."

'Well that's disgusting I wanted to eat that' I thought as my face fell. 'So much for making mommy dearest happy' I thought, holding in a sigh.

"Mom," I started only to be interrupted.

"It's the details Mal, that makes the difference between mean, and truly evil," Maleficent explained, waving to the child and its mother with the lollipop, the child hesitating to put the lollipop back in his mouth 'Nice instincts kid'. "When I was your age I was-,"

"Cursing entire kingdoms," I finished, hoping she didn't catch the roll of my eyes. Seeing as how she tells me this almost every day screaming it at not only me, but also to my friends. But I guess it's the fear of the past that keep the people on the isle of the lost for raiding their home, that keeps them giving our parents food and goodies. We don't get any of the tributes because in the eyes of our parents we didn't earn them. You earn what you get on the isle of the lost and reputation was everything.

"Yes," Maleficent said, pleased "Walk with me, dear."

As I make my way to stand by my mother I looked behind me to see my friends. Carlos looked like he felt bad for just standing there, as if he didn't see me getting chewed out almost everyday. I glanced at Evie, who was also observing my mother and I conversation a frown on her pretty face, and Jay had his arms crossed a pose that read 'I'm uncomfortable too'.

"I just- I'm just trying to teach you the thing that really counts," Maleficent said leading me a little ways away from her friends, "How to be me." As much I hated it, she had a point. Every villain aspires to be Maleficent; she is the most evil of them all after all.

"I know that," I said nodding 'everybody knows that.' I thought looking at my mother as she raised a delicate eyebrow. "And I'll do better."

I could feel my friends watching me and I hated this even more and I knew that was why mom did it. She had to belittle be in front of my friends, she had to make me seem weak. One time she had me on the brink of tears before tossing me out of the fortress hoping for me to run into trouble. After all a crying child was like a siren to the people of Lost. Luckily the gang found me before than. Evie doing her best to make me look strong, Carlos praising me to make me feel better, and Jay fighting off the unwanted attention we were receiving. The gang watched on never interfering, we learned what happened when you cross your parents, but just ready to be there when we could.

"Oh!" Maleficent suddenly exclaimed, causing me to jump. "There's news! I buried the lead. You four have been chosen to go to a different school," Maleficent said pointing at me and then at my friends.

'New school? There was only one school on the isle of the lost.' I thought, 'if you can call it a school more like a run down building with useless book no one, but Carlos wants to steal.' My mind was racing as my mother held her pause to make her news more dramatic.

"In Auradon," she finished.

A million things rushed through my mind at that moment, the main one being 'No fuckin way! Auradon was where all the princes and princess of our parents worst enemies live and all fuckin goodness resided.' It went with out saying that every villain hated that prissy place and rarely ever talked about the dreadful land we got banished from. I turned my head wondering if there was any way to escape only to see the rest of the gang having the same idea, but they were greeted by one of Maleficent's goons, and although Jay was tough he wasn't that tough.

"What?" I said incredulously, whipping my head from my friends back to my mother. "I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses."

Evie's eyes seem to light up in realization, and she stepped forward beside me, her eyes already glazed over "And perfect princes." I couldn't help, but give Evie a 'what the fuck look' followed by a glare because she wasn't helping.

Evie finally must have noticed my stare and quickly pretended to be disgusted by the fact instead of excited although her eyes did give her away. She added a quick, "Ugh," hoping to cover up her mistake and stepped away from me.

"Yeah, and I don't do 'uniforms'," Jay said, adding air quotes. "Unless it's leather, you feeling me?" I rolled my eyes as Jay held his hand up for a high five, but Carlos just shook his head taking a step closer to me.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon," Carlos said his eyes wide with a hint of fear in them. "Mom said they're rabid pack animals that eat boys who don't behave." His mom was always feeding his head with rubbish. His fear of dogs though are realistic, his mother for a punishment dumped Carlos's clothes in left over meat juice disguising it with perfume Carlos couldn't tell, but the dogs sure could especially Gaston's hunting dog. Carlos was chased all day and it wasn't long until they caught up with him trapping him in an alley. By the time we got to him, swinging metal bars and shouting at the dogs to leave. Carlos was a bleeding mess, the scars the dog left on his body was nothing compared to the emotional scars it did to him. Carlos wouldn't leave his mothers side, let alone the fortress. It took months for him to recover, but the hold that Creulla had over her son increased ten hold.

My mother seeing Carlos fear made a bark like noise and seeing as how Carlos was to lost in his fear to notice, he jumped a foot in the air. Jay placed a hand on his shoulder as it looked like he was about to run out screaming, as my mother started to cackle. Everybody on the island knows what happened to Carlos, but after a few good beating and threats only a handful of people had the galls to bring it up again. Before the incident Jay used to be the one to pick on Carlos for his irrational fear, now he beats up everybody who tries to bring it up. Evie stood next to the two reaching for Carlos' hand, giving him a look that told him to breathe.

"Yeah, mom, we're not going," I snapped at my mother, wanting nothing more to leave and take Carlos to our tree house, where he knows he will be safe. Maybe try to find that stupid cat Beelzebub who helps him stay calm.

"Oh, you're thinking small pumpkin," The evil fairy explained, "It's all about world domination!" She smiled wickedly and then called to her henchmen, "Knuckheads!"

The goons left their places behind Carlos, Evie and Jay and followed Maleficent as she turned away from the four teens heading back to the fortress hoping to discuss this further. I glanced back at my friends wondering if we could all just make a run for it. Wondering if running away from this would be better or worse for everybody. I bit my lip as they all waited on my move.

"Mal!" My mother called in a sing-song voice, and although the voice was silly I knew she wasn't asking. I closed my eyes in annoyance and anger at feeling to weak to do anything, but follow my mother. I turned around following behind my mother's henchman knowing that my friends weren't that far behind. We would follow one another to hell if we had to…which we were pretty sure we were already in.

I didn't glance behind me, but I could feel my friend's tension. Were they as nervous as I was? We have ever only heard snippet of Auradon, about how good and righteous everyone thought they were. Now we had to live and go to school there, with the people who placed us in this hellish island to begin with. What kind of plan did their parents have this time? Worse, what kind of plan did the king and queen of Auradon have for us? I grinded my teeth at the thought, we were already our parents tools. I'll be damn if we had to become someone else's. Using the windows in shops I could see that my friends were all in deep thought. The group walking tightly together whispering to one another, the one thing I did hear was Jays promise to Carlos "Whatever happens I won't let the dogs get you." It seemed to help Carlos breath a bit better, but anger started to boil in me again. 'One day they will pay for this for everything. I don't know how, but they will.'


	3. The Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Isle of the Lost nor do own any of the character.**

 **thought '...'**

 **speaking "..."**

 **I was thinking about how some of the ideas in the movie didn't work so here since Jay is Jafars son he should have some magic in him (Jafar should at least have his broken staff). Carlos being cruella's son has a thing for fashion and isn't afraid of dogs (Will keep Dude, but might add other dogs). Evie still uses her mirror, but should make potions which is why she is good at magic. All the villains are serious about getting off the island. Auradon Prep/Kingdom still using magic. This story will also show my take on their island life and what the life of a villains kid is like. I did not read the book isle of the lost so if people want to send some characteristic or summaries or anything about the book they think I should know I would appreciate it.**

* * *

Evie's point of view

We arrived at the fortress sooner than anyone was ready for. Following after Mal and her mother. The fortress was the most important place on the island because it was where our parents called it home. Although there was no named ruler of the Isle of the Lost didn't mean there weren't people running it. Considering no one else would ever dare stand against the most powerful villains, they became the people in charge. Cruella de Vil, the Evil Queen, Jafar and Maleficent all had their hands in controlling the island. Maleficent was law she decided everything, but Jafar and the Evil Queen were the ones that helped keep the island together. The fortress was more of a compound really. It held the four houses of each villain; Jay and Carlos living inside the houses of their parents while the Evil Queens and Maleficent were fused together by a smaller tower that was Mal's and my room. The large tower in the middle was common area for meeting, plotting, and where all their decisions were made.

The fortress was where we slept, but it wasn't our home. It was a double edge sword if anything. Inside we were safe from the rest of the island no one daring to step foot inside, but it was also where our parents were and sometimes they were worse than anything else on this island. I glanced towards Carlos who was trying his best to not appear nervous. Jay was playing it cool, always better at hiding his emotion than the rest of us. I placed a gentle smile on my face even though I could feel my fists clenching. Whatever Maleficent had in store for us it wouldn't be good...it never was.

The evil fairy walked into the compound and made a straight beeline for the tower. Her henchman all well trained scattered knowing that even they weren't welcomed there. Walking inside we scanned the cluttered tower, with its ragged furniture. Most of the items in here were given as gifts or stolen. Stilling following Mal who was following her mother who was making her way over to her raised area of the second floor and sat in her large and incredibly intimidating chair. 'Her chair tried to make up for a throne.' I would always think, but in my head I could picture her on a cold iron throne. She picked up a nail file and started on her nails as the four of us gathered below her. Mal gave a quick look to Carlos relief in her eyes that he was getting over his panic attack.

"You will go, you will find the fairy godmother's magic wand and you will bring it back to me. Easy-peasy," Maleficent stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world. I did my best not to gap at her. I mean how in poison apple were they suppose to do that. Honestly we had a better chance of having Gaston's twin sons dance in a tutu. And I just knew that we wouldn't get an ounce of gratitude in return for such a hard mission, because she would find something to criticize Mal for.

"What's in it for us?" Mal asked, voicing what she was sure we were all thinking. Hoping that there would be something for us.

Maleficent thought for a second then said, "Matching thrones, hers and hers crowns." Throwing her hand in the air as if dismissing such a stupid question.

We try not to talk back to our parents, but sometimes it just slips out. The evil to rebel getting us into more trouble than we need. Carlos didn't like to speak up especially when it came to talking to Maleficent, but Carlos was an inventor, a genius he loved to ask question, and get answers.

"Um, I think she meant _us_ ," He said gesturing to us.

Maleficent half-ignored his question and motioned her daughter to come forward. And she did as she was told, "It's all about you and me baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

"Yeah, of course. I mean, who doesn't?" Mal replied, giving a small shrug and smile.

"Well then get me the wand!" Maleficent rushed out exclaiming to the room, then slowly she said, "And you and I can see all that and so much more. With that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!" She exclaimed. 'Just as I thought nothing for us, and somehow she will find a way to trick Mal out of her half' I thought, already hating this plan, but knowing that I will get roped into it.

" _Our_ will," My mother corrected from her place at the table in the center of the room. I look over to see all of our parents were in the room now. Or were they always there. I couldn't remember to worry about our future if we failed.

"Our will, our will," Maleficent corrected herself as an after though. She turned to Mal, "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life missy." She says going to boop her daughters nose.

"But, mom-," Maleficent cut her daughter's protest off. She then leaned down her hand gripping the banister as if it was someone's throat and stared into Mal's eyes, her eyes glowing green with power. We all took a step back from the pair knowing what was going to happen next. Whenever I saw Maleficent do this, I couldn't help but shuddered and look away. It made chills run down my spine, making me both nervous and terrified. Just the power that was in the room, you could truly see why Maleficent was the most evil of them all.

Mal stared back, trying to muster as much power as her mother, her eyes starting to glow the same green only not as bright. While Maleficent seemed at ease summoning all of her power while Mal was starting to shake. 'She's not going to last' I thought, watching as Mal stopped her breathing trying her best to focus harder. After struggling for a few more seconds, her gaze dropped and she gave in giving a low growl.

"Ugh, fine, whatever." She says not looking at anything, but the floor.

"I win," Maleficent boasted.

I wanted to walk away from the two, from the tower, from everything. An unpleasant feeling was starting to form in the pit of my stomach. Since Mal lost the stare down, there was no way any of us could get out of this. If Maleficent told us we were going to go find the fairy godmother's magic wand, there was no doubt that we were unless we wanted to deal with the wrath of our parents.

We all turned away to our parents knowing that the decision was final. Carlos turned away from Maleficent to join his own mother. Cruella greeted him with a glare and pursed lips. 'I swear if I had one poison apple I know exactly who I would give it to.' I thought, watching Carlos for a moment as I went to sit next to my mother. Neither son nor mother saying anything to each other, which usually mean she was going to yell at Carlos in private. .

Unlike the rest of us, Carlos didn't steal things for his father, or do his mother's dirty work or have to sit pretty and be his mother's doll. No instead he had to face the impossibly long list of chores Cruella needed him to do. When Creulla goes out we try to help Carlos with them, but those times are rare and far in between all of us having our own problems to deal with. One time she made him organize her fur by size of spots. It was a nightmare each and every day, but Carlos with good reason was too afraid to disobey her. Our parents may be more evil than Creulla, but her punishments were far worse. I have my own theories on why Carlos is so much smaller than boys his age and they all have to do with that animal killing freak.

Cruella began talking about how her hair wasn't right today and she needed him to fix it or something. She was making some kind of gesture with her hands showing him how she wanted it, but Carlos was barely listening.

I started to laugh without realizing it. "No laughing!" My mother scolded me from our seat at the table, "Wrinkles." She says taking one of my hands to inspect my nails.

"Well they're not taking my Carlos," Cruella spoke up to everyone, being the first to address Maleficent's mission. "I'd miss him too much." I couldn't help but roll my eyes 'yah right.' I really wanted to snorted but to afraid my mother would give me a lecture on how that isn't princess like. I could see that Carlos perked up at that. He probably never heard his mother say anything that could even remotely mean she cared about him. He looked up at his mother, hope shining in her eyes.

"Really, Mom?" He asked, looking like a small puppy himself.

"Yes!" His mother replied with a hand on his shoulder, but the look on her face said other wise. "Who would touch up my roots? Fluff my fur?" She lifted her leg and plopped it in his arms, "Scrape the bunions off my feet?" 'There it is.' I thought. I could see Carlos shoulder's drop, his hope crushed.

"Yeah well maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing," Carlos said dully, dropping his mother's leg.

"Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon, remember?" Cruella reminded him, a smirk on her face.

I felt all of us tense my hands clenching into a fist until my mother slapped them open to fix something on my nail. I could feel Mal's and Jays' eyes on the two. Mal had that calculating look, but Jay looked like he was about to loose it. Carlos' eyes widened, being reminded of his worst fear.

"Oh no, I'm not going," Carlos stated glancing between Mal and Maleficent to his mother. Maleficent threw her head back in frustration. Clearly not thinking that we would need Carlos in the group. 'If only there was magic on the island.' I thought, hiding my snarl. Carlos maybe the smallest of the group, but where Mal strategized Carlos was a genius. His invention could be amazing if we could just find all the pieces to finish them, but even with all the stealing we do we can't steal what the island doesn't have.

"Well Jay is going," Jafar spoke up causing everyone to look at the old adviser in question. Even Jay looked at his father for a moment, everyone probably thinking that he would want Jay to stay and stock up his shelf. Maleficent raises an eyebrow clearly thinking she would need to manipulate him to let the boy go. Everyone knew that Jay was the muscle of the group. "While your daughter gets the wand to get up out of here. Jay is going to get me my staff." Maleficent grinned.

"Ahh yes your gold ruby eyed cobra head. It was truly a beautiful piece of magic to bad it's broken." Maleficent says.

"If you can break the barrier, you can fix my staff." Jafar says, crossing his arm. "Besides if we want to take over, your going to need everyone at full strength Maleficent."

Maleficent grinned grew "I knew you hadn't lost your touch Jafar."

Jafar pulled his son to the corner and spoke quietly to him. We all watched as Jay pulled the various things he had stolen that morning out of his pockets, vest, and wherever else he found room to store things. Jay was a far better thief than any of us; it had to be his charming smile. Jafar dropped the various items he had been holding when Jay pulled out a lamp.

He gasped, "A lamp!" Jafar may not have lost his touch, but not all his screws were tight and working. Jafar quickly began rubbing it hoping it would have a genie in it. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

"Dad, I- I already tried," Jay told his father quietly trying to stop him from embarrassing himself any further.

Jafar's face fell and looked at the lamp with disgust as he tossed it back to his son, having no purpose for it. Jafar never sold lamps, but that didn't mean he didn't want to get his hands on all of them on the island. I knew just from the look on Jay's face that he was beating himself up inside. He probably thinks he shouldn't bring home any lamps that didn't have genies in them, but the week he didn't bring any lamps, his father punched him so hard that Jay had his rings imprinted on his ribs.

"And I'm going to assume that you stole these and not persuaded people to just give them to you." He says, his disapproving stare setting on Jay who seemed to be trying to make himself smaller.

When Jafar was battling with Aladdin after genie granted his wish of becoming the most powerful sorcerer in the world, he didn't pay attention to Aladdin's damn monkey or Jasmine's baby tiger which got a hold of the genie lamp and gave it to Jasmine who used her three wishes to stop Jafar and take his scepter. However before Jafar was stripped completely of his power he placed some of it in his scepter. When Jay was born it turns out that he had the same magical abilities his father stored so long ago. Mal is able to tap into her power and knows how to summon them, however thanks to the barrier, knows nothing else about her power. So when Jay was born his eyes flashing a ruby red color sometime Jafar might have actually been proud of his son, thinking for some odd reason that he would be able to use his power. Knowing that no magic works on the island Jafar still wants his son to use magic of persuasion over stealing to fill up his shops. Stealing reminding him to much of his old enemies. Jay unlike Mal sucks at summoning his magic, but what's worse coming home empty handed or coming home with a huge load of items that you steal. Truth is they both are bad, but bringing Jafar stolen good is the only way Jay knew how to get his father's affections, even if its bad attention. If he brought home some type of treasures, Jafar would acknowledge him, until asking just how he got it only to get yelled at. If Jay didn't come home with enough stuff Jafar would call him useless and pathetic. Jay could never win, but he still tries. What makes it worse was that we could never talk to Jay about it, the minute we try he would smile and wave it off saying to let it go, and we all had our own problem to deal with. 'Hypocrite' I thought, 'can always fight for us, but goodness sake if we try to help him.' I twitched my nose and my mother grabbed my cheeks her sharp nails pressing into my cheeks. "We don't wrinkle our nose like a rabbit dearie" Although her voice was light her grip was anything, but gentle. I nodded my head feeling her let go.

"Evie's not going anywhere 'til we get rid of this unibrow," my mother added. I could feel myself getting embarrassed as I worriedly reached my hand up to my eyebrows to see if I had missed something in my morning pluck.

"So its agreed all of our children will be going" Maleficent exclaimed giving Creulla a look. Creulla opened her mouth about to protest until Maleficent stormed over to the table, dragging Mal with her. "Don't you argue Creulla." She says looking at the old fur diva. "People used to cower at the mention of our names!" she shouts. "For twenty years, I have searched for a way of this island," Maleficent told everyone as they gathered around the table. "For twenty years they have robbed us from our revenge! Revenge on Snow White and her scrawny little men," Maleficent told my mother. "Revenge on Aladdin and his cursed genie."

"I will-," Jafar began angrily, being held back by Jay or else we would be here all day listening to what Jafar would do.

Maleficent then made her way over to Carlos and his mother, "Revenge on a sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches!"

"Oh but they didn't get baby," Cruella began to laugh manically playing with the stuffed dog around her neck, giving it a little squeak. "They didn't get the baby!" 'No, but they definitely stole your sanity' I thought, wanting nothing more than to gag at her stupid stuffed dog.

"And I, Maleficent, evilest of them all," Maleficent went on, snatching the my mothers mirror and admiring herself in it, "Will finally get my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince." We teens all glanced at each other everything finally settling as to why Maleficent was so invested in this plan. She was hungry for revenge and with an opportunity finally presenting itself there was no way she wasn't going to take it.

Cruella held Carlos' head and began stroking his hair. For anyone else it would have looked like a comforting action, but to me it looked like Carlos was one of her little puppies that had escaped her grasp so long ago. She already treated him like her dog, it wouldn't be that much of a leap for her to finally loose all her sanity and try to skin him, like one.

"Villains." Maleficent exclaimed. Jafar and my mother replied with 'Yes?' while Cruella dropped Carlos' hair and picked up her morning fruit juice instead, waiting for the evil fairy to continue. "Our day has come," Maleficent handed my mother back her mirror, "EQ, give her the magic mirror."

My ears perked up. 'Magic mirror, I get a magic mirror.' I thought, feeling a wave of excitement coming over me. I see my mother pick up a small hand mirror looking at it one last time before handing it over to me. I couldn't help the look of disappointed on my face. "This is your magic mirror," I say flatly.

"Oh, it ain't what it used to be, then again neither are we," my mother says nudging Maleficent as they cackled to each other. She then looked back at me a small grin on her face, "It will help you find _things_."

"Like a prince!" I said grinning.

"Like my waistline," the Evil Queen says with a serious face that is usually her I want to laugh, but wrinkles.

"Like the magic wand! Hello?" Maleficent said frustrated. She thought for a moment, "Spell book… my book, I need my book."

My mother gestured to the old style fridge behind her and Maleficent jumped up, exclaiming, "The safe! Ah the safe!" It was odd to see Maleficent get this excited and it was a slight more scary than her usual self.

Struggling to open the fridge door she says, "Queen help me! I never can figure this thing out."

My mother sighs and stood up from her chair. Opening the safe with ease, "Voila" my mother says waving her hand in the air as if it was magic, before reaching into the fridge pulling out a big black book and walking back to the table, so Maleficent could get what she needed out of the fridge.

Although the fridge was just that a fridge our parents stuffed there greatest treasure there. It was rarely ever opened; it was only opened when something big was happening. 'I guess this counts as a big moment' I thought, trying to gently stretch my neck to see the other treasures that are in the fridge.

"Come darling, come!" Maleficent called to Mal, pulling a book out of the safe. Mal crossed over the room to her mother, curious if not a little worried at what her mother wanted.

"Oh there she is," Maleficent said admiring her spell book, cradling it like a baby. "It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon." She says her eyes glazing over as she looked at my mother, "Ah, remember? When we were spreading fear and ruining lives?" She says, with a dreamy sigh.

"Like it was yesterday." My mother replies a small smile on her face, as even her face gets softer.

"And now you can make your own memories," Maleficent said to her daughter, her hand on her shoulder. "By doing exactly as I tell you," She snaps shoving the book into Mal's chest, who stumbled back a bit from the impact, but she didn't dare drop her mothers book.

"Now the car to Auradon will be here in the morning. So I suggest that you all get packed and ready for your mission." Maleficent said, moving back to her large lavish chair, waving her hand in dismissal.

"Come Evie we have to get your clothes packed. You need to have the best wardrobe at Auradon if you want to catch yourself a prince." My mother says, smiling as she gently pulls me out of my seat, that large book still in her hand. I sighed as a voice in the back of my head told me that my fingers were going to hurt tomorrow morning from all the sewing that needed to be done.


	4. Surprise Vist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Isle of the Lost nor do own any of the character.**

 **thought '...'**

 **speaking "..."**

 **I was thinking about how some of the ideas in the movie didn't work so here since Jay is Jafars son he should have some magic in him (Jafar should at least have his broken staff). Carlos being cruella's son has a thing for fashion and isn't afraid of dogs (Will keep Dude, but might add other dogs). Evie still uses her mirror, but should make potions which is why she is good at magic. All the villains are serious about getting off the island. Auradon Prep/Kingdom still using magic. This story will also show my take on their island life and what the life of a villains kid is like. I did not read the book isle of the lost so if people want to send some characteristic or summaries or anything about the book they think I should know I would appreciate it.**

* * *

Evie point of view

My fingers had stopped hurting at least two hours ago, my fingers feeling numb and stubby. I sighed looking about my small sewing room, all of my clothes on the floor. Some torn and ripped because they weren't pretty enough to take, so they had to be used as material to make new outfits. I sigh looking at the rack with the approved clothes. 'Two…I have two outfits that I can wear.' I thought, sighing again as I went back to stitching a new jacket together. My mothers voice still ringing in my ear as she tore my designs apart. _"Darling how are you ever going to catch a prince's eye with these rags. Don't you understand if you can capture a prince's heart you can have everything you ever wanted. A castle, clothes, jewels. You can be the fairest of them all."_

I didn't turn around when I heard the door open behind me., waiting for my mother to take the jacket out of my hand and make her tsk tsk noise as she tore it apart. "How's it coming?" I turned around my eyebrow raised in surprise. I wasn't surprised that someone came to see me, but I was surprised that it was Jay not my mother.

"Well my outfits that were beautiful for the island just simply wont do on Auradon." I say in my best mom voice. Jay gave a small chuckle, still standing by the doorway.

"Do you need something Jay?" I ask, wondering if mom let Jay in or if he somehow found his own way in, I'm thinking the latter one seeing as how mother never approved of hanging out with Jay or Carlos. She didn't want others to have the impression that they were anything other than friends.

"No, just thought you might need this." He says stepping inside slowly. At first I though he was hesitating out of fear of my my mom popping in and throwing him out a window which she almost did once. However as I kept watching Jay I noticed the slight limp in his legs. I didn't want Jay to think I was staring so I looked back down at my stitches. Only to look up when I see something plop right in front of me. It was a large black bag.

"What is it?" I asked, looking up at Jay.

"Open it and find out" He says, a smirk on his face.

I narrow my eyes at Jay suspicious of this behavior, but I do as he says and unwrap the top of the bag. Out comes spilling leather good, new scarves, some uncut pieces of fabric, and some slightly worn clothes. My eyes widen as I look at Jay. "How…why….what?" I knew if my mother was here she wouldn't be happy at my fish like expression.

Jay just shrugs his shoulder. "Dad made me go out to 'persuade' the people of the isle of lost to hand over their things for his store. One last hurrah until we are shipped out. Saw some stuff that might be up your ally. So I took it." He shrugs like it was nothing, but I knew the risk and time that stealing takes, especially after dark. People learn to lock everything up nice and tight as the sun goes down. I had to bite my tug from asking if that's why he was limping. "Also Carlos wanted me to give you this." He says passing me a torn up sketchpad label TOP SECRET. I instantly snatch it a gaint smile on my face. Jay looked at his fingers as if making sure they were all there. "Carlos said it might help." I smile, Carlos was my first real friend and we quickly bonded over designing clothes. We dedicated a whole sketchpad to our ideas, but never finding a chance to make them real what with limited resources on the island.

As I scanned the book, I paused and looked back at Jay. "You went to see Carlos." I asked.

"Yay" he says, rubbing the back of his neck. "Figured if my dad is working me for one last stocking trip, his mom was going to get as much work out of him before we leave. Wanted to see if he wanted me to get anything from the tree house for him, you know a book, invention." He made a hand motion to show ect. ect.

"Did you check on Mal?" I ask, scanning through the bag of clothes.

"She's with her mom going over how to be Maleficent101."

"I see." Worried about what horrible things her mother was filling her head with.

"What's this?" Jay asks, flipping through the giant black book my mother took from the 'safe.'

"Mom's potion book. She says it might help when we can actually use magic." I say, hesitantly we all know how Jay hates magic due to his father.

"Oh" he says, instantly backing up from the book.

"Are you packed?" I asked, picking up a bundle of blue fabric trying to shift to a safer topic.

"More than you." He says, looking around the room at the clothes scattered around the room. "Trying to figure out how to take my eels with me."

I gasp, "Can we even take them. I mean I didn't even think about Othella, I can't leave him." I could feel myself panicking.

I felt Jay's hand rest on my shoulder. I could feel myself grow just a tiny bit pink; after all I did have a tiny itty-bitty crush on Jay when we were younger before my mother reminded me I needed to catch myself a prince. "Relax I'm brining Logan and Derelict, Carlos is bringing Beelzebub and your taking Othello and if Aurdon Prep doesn't like it they can suck it." He says, giving my shoulder a squeeze before letting go.

"But what if-"

"No buts, they are coming." He says, with a firmness that says this isn't for discussion. Jay always has a way if people, it's the reason he's so good at stealing. You don't even realize that he robbed you, and when you do you can't find it in you to care. At least that's what all the girls he flirts and steals from say.

"Right." I say, giving a small smile before digging through the bag again.

"Well I got to go drop off some more stuff for dad, pack, and try to get some sleep tonight." He says turning the door as he gave a wave goodbye.

"Jay" I say a little louder than I intended. He was already at the door when he turned around. "Thanks," I say sincerely "I mean it thank you." He gives a small smile, but it's a real one so it seems so much better than his flirty one. "You know if you ever need anything, anything at all or if you want to talk about anything-" Jay's face went blank for a little and I knew I should have stopped at thanks. "You can come to me" I say finishing it quietly, watching as Jay's smile dropped, he quickly picked up a fake smile and gave a strained chuckle.

"Don't worry about me Evie, I'm fine. If anything worry about Carlos or Mal." He says, looking me straight in the eye "Right now I'd worry about having enough clothes to wear." He says, laughing at his poorly made joke.

His laughter dies, and an awkward silence erupts "Yah I guess I should get back to it. Thanks again." I say, trying not to fiddle with the fabric in my hand.

"No problem" he says, giving a shrug. "See you later Evie, try to get some sleep tonight." He waves and doesn't wait for a reply before closing the door behind him. 'Should have stopped at thank you' I thought, sitting in front of my sewing machine as I picked up the sketchpad scanning through some of the designs. Folding the corners to the ones that I know my mothers couldn't disapprove of. . 'Maybe going to Auradon is for the best.' I thought, 'maybe we can finally have the life we deserve.' I thought, working through the night with new determination.


	5. Grand Entrance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Isle of the Lost nor do own any of the character.**

 **thought '...'**

 **speaking "..."**

 **I was thinking about how some of the ideas in the movie didn't work so here since Jay is Jafars son he should have some magic in him (Jafar should at least have his broken staff). Carlos being cruella's son has a thing for fashion and isn't afraid of dogs (Will keep Dude, but might add other dogs). Evie still uses her mirror, but should make potions which is why she is good at magic. All the villains are serious about getting off the island. Auradon Prep/Kingdom still using magic. This story will also show my take on their island life and what the life of a villains kid is like. I did not read the book isle of the lost so if people want to send some characteristic or summaries or anything about the book they think I should know I would appreciate it.**

* * *

Mal's point of view

It was mid-afternoon and we were all gathered in the main tower again. Scanning the room I glanced at Evie whose mother was trying to cover the bag under her eyes from lack of sleep, Carlos who was fluffing his mothers furry and also seemed to be dead on his feet, Jay was shifting his weight from one foot to the other as his father talked to him about what his magic might be like beyond the barrier. Sighing I scanned through the pages of my mother spell book, trying to calm my nerves and annoyance.

Suddenly a loud beep was heard from outside. Carlos seemed to jump as his mother reminded him of rabid dogs. Evie smiled as her mother went on and on about how to trap herself a prince reminding her to keep her smarts to herself. Jafar was still talking about magic as Jay nodded to show he was listening even though it seemed he didn't care. I took a deep breath. 'This was happening. We were going to Auradon.' I thought, closing the book and standing up as Jay shouted, "Let's get this party started." Jay was grinning as he hopped off the table where he was sitting. I glanced over at him, shaking my head wondering how on earth he could sound excited, we were tasked with an impossible mission, going to a new land where people hated us, and had the high stakes of disappointing our parent. There was nothing to be excited about. 'Then again, Jay never ceases to amaze me' I thought, thinking back to all the shenanigans we get into.

"Carlos! Come!" Creulla says clapping her hands. Carlos grabbed a trash bag that was closest to him. Something told me Evie was going to have to make Carlos more closes when we got to Auradon seeing how light the bag was. Gently Carlos picked up the handle to a cardboard box that had holes littered around it a small meow being heard, but ignored.

Evie held up her mother's mirror. "Who is the fairest of them all" her mother asked. "Me" replied Evie smiling until she saw her mother's face. "You." She corrects somehow still managing to keep the smile on her face, even if it did drop a tiny bit on the ends. "Yes that's right." She says, handing Evie her box purse, Evie puts it around herself as she picks up an oddly tall shaped luggage piece from the table.

Jay stood up his father grabbing him before he could get to far. "Recite our mantra again." "There is no team in I" Jay says with a smile, as his father pats him on the shoulder. "That's my boy," he says, as they walk towards Jay's colorful bags. "Now remember when you grab the wand be sure to bring back my staff as well." Jay nodded as they headed out Jafar carrying one bag and Jay carrying and awkwardly large rectangular case.

My mother grabbed my arm and dragged me to the balcony where I could see our bags were getting packed into a limo below and the cost of Auradon on the horizon. For a moment I thought my mother might tell me some inspiring words to help me on this mission instead she drapes an arm over my shoulder and says "The future of the free world rest on your shoulders. Don't blow it." She sends a small calculating smile in my direction before walking away. 'Of course did you think that would go any different' I thought, ignoring the tiny voice in the back of my head that said 'I can hope.' I look out again, not towards the coast of Auradon, but out towards the isle of the lost. Everyone was standing close to the limo; most held confused expressions as whispers spread about.

I watched as a group of kids probably no older than eight huddled around the limo. I knew some of the kids, we nicknamed them the 'lost kids' there parents literally dumped them on the streets, they lived off whoever was willing to take care of them 'but than again nothing is free on this island' I thought, wondering what horrors they had been put through. Now that they were eight thought, they seemed to be trying to fend for themselves. I watched as the boy in front made a signal with his hands. Jay who was stealing the hood ornament of the limo looked towards the group and pointed towards the sky. I couldn't help, but smirk. Old tough guy Jay looking out for the street rats. Jay always tried to make sure we had enough food to eat, even if that meant he didn't, but he had a soft spot for the young thieves. He would try to steal them some food hiding it around the island, but mostly he tried to teach them the ways of the street, how to steal, how to set traps, where to hide you know important thing. The whole group seemed to nod as they scattered. I knew that signal it was 'to the roofs' sign. Jay probably stashed some food for them before heading out. 'Depending on how long were gone, they might not all be there when he gets back.' I thought, shifting my gaze to the horizon. 'This better be worth it.' "MAL" I heard my mother shout, turning away from the balcony I followed her downstairs.

I could hear Creulla yelling for Carlos to "come back here" and Evil Queen's "Uhh smells like common folks." I watched as Jay went in first, Carlos diving into the door as his mother called after him calling him an "ingrate." Evie with a grace her mother beat into her since childbirth climbed in with a poise of a princess. Taking a moment to look around the street I brought my stare to the fortress balcony where my mother stood. She raised her hand and for a moment I thought she would wave me off instead she points two fingers to her eyes and points them at me. Her message clear, somehow some way she would always be watching me. Nodding my head in understanding I climbed into the car.

Carlos who seemed a bit out of breath was sitting beside Jay who was admiring the hood ornament I saw him steal. Evie sat on the other side of Jay behind the driver and awkwardly I climbed over their feet to sit next to her. 'That's when the panic started to finally sunk it. They were going to Auradon, to steal the blue fairy's wand, to free their parents, to start a new age of evil. I masked my features to look calm and collect, but inside I was starting to freak out. We would be the first people to ever leave the Isle of the Lost, and if we came back failures it would not be pretty.

Once l had gotten into the car the driver whispered into something "The jackles have landed" before starting up the limo and pulling away. As they moved farther away we could hear each of our parents each calling shouting at us.

"Bring home the gold!" Jafar called.

"Bring home a puppy!" Cruella cackled.

"Bring home a prince!" The Evil Queen finished.

I rolled my eyes as Carlos shifted uneasily in his seat. His mother the woman who gave him his fear of dogs didn't care how terrified he was of them, she still wanted him to get her a dog. Jay seemed a bit too cocky in the limo, to calm and smiles for the start of this mission. Evie was getting out her mirror making sure she still looked beautiful.

As we started driving, we began looking around the limo, it was pretty nice far more expensive that most of the things on the island. 'Well what do you expect we usually only get Auradon's hand me downs.' I thought, scanning the large snack bar that was sitting in front of us. They were packed with various types of candy. On the Isle it was rare to find any kind of candy, let alone pieces that weren't stale and broken. One time Jay and I were able to get our hands on a few pieces of candy as it was landing in the docks, but that was at least five years ago. I watched as Carlos and Jay turned to look at one another, grinning. 'Its never a good idea when they grin like that' I thought, watching as the two boys try to launch themselves at the candy.

They were trying to push the other back to get to the candy first. Jay, being the strongest of the group of course had the upper hand and held Carlos back as he grabbed some and stuffed it in his mouth. The two only stopped fighting when both their mouths were completely full and the both seemed to moan in bliss, tasting a lot of everything.

Evie was also staring at the candy, but most likely not wanting to get mixed up with the boys fighting settled with some blue spiky candy on a stick. From her smile, I could tell that she liked what ever it was she was eating. Carlos and Jay were grabbing as much candy as they could trying anything within reach. 'I wonder will they actually feed us at Auradon? Or give us shelter? Just what exactly do they want with us' I thought, as I watched as the others enjoyed themselves, but couldn't bring myself to eat anything. My stomach to twisted from unknown answers. I knew I should eat something just in case Auradon Prep decided not to feed us. Shoving some pieces that looked like they wouldn't melt into my pocket for later.

"You're looking a little washed out, let me help you out," Evie said, pulling brushes out of her purse box. One of her brushes touched my cheek and I quickly pushed her away, the powder feeling weird on my skin.

"Ew, stop," I say making sure her makeup isn't anywhere near my face. "I'm plotting."

"Well it's not very attractive," Evie says turning away from me as she goes back to eating her candy.

"Oh, these," Carlos shouts grabbing everyone's attention as he slaps Jay's arm and he chews slowly as if he couldn't believe what he was tasting. "It's salty like nuts, but sweet like I don't know what."

Jay furrowed his eyebrows confused by the description says, "Let me see." He opens his mouth a little expecting Carlos to feed him the other half of the candy. Carlos, taking him literally 'he can be so dumb at times,' opens his mouth showing Jay the half chewed candy he was eating. Jay gave him a look of disgust and shoves him a little as he takes the candy out of Carlos' hand shoving it in his own mouth. From the change in his expression, I could tell that what ever that candy was it was both the boys favorites.

I roll my eyes as I find a remote in the back seat with a large button on it. Pressing it I watch as the boys take more of the salty nut like candy as Evie shouted, "Look!"

All our heads snap towards where Evie was looking. They were approaching the edge of the island, about to go under the arch of the broken bridge. There was no line, no road, nothing. We were about to plummet right into the ocean. 'Oh god none of us know how to swim' I thought, a new rush of panic kicking in.

"It's a trap!" Carlos yelled. 'This must have been the king and queen of Auradon's plan all along, to kill off any type of new threats to Auradon.' I thought, as I ducked down not wanting to see my demise.

The four of us screamed, huddling together, fearing that this would be it, our demise was upon us. Jay wrapped his arm around Carlos pulling him close to his body as his arm went around Evie reaching for me while I gripped his arm with one hand the other clutching Evie's knee. We all shut our eyes letting out a scream as a bright light flashed.

As the bright light faded we stopped our screaming and slowly opened our eyes. We weren't on the isle of the lost anymore, but we weren't dead either. Fully opening my eyes I looked out the window noticed that we were driving on a yellow road above the ocean. Evie was looking up above as if she expected heavens gate to be in front of her. Carlos and Jay were still holding on, Carlos practically latching onto Jay's shoulder and the arm wrapped around his neck. Slowly we started to unbundle ourselves from each other's death grips.

"What just happened?" Carlos asked trying to make sense of the situation. Looking utterly confused. Which is not a good look for the genius.

We all looked at the back window the limo was driving a long a semi-transparent bridge that was shining so brightly it could only have been magic. I have a little laugh as everyone hearts started to settle back down.

"It must be magic!" Evie said excitedly a smile on her face and her eyes glazed over from unshed tears of joy or terror I wasn't sure.

I turned towards the driver, tapping the remote I had in my hand against the seat, "Hey! Did this little remote open up the magic barrier?"

"No," The driver said matter-of-factly. He held up a different remote and said, "This one opens the magic barrier. That one opens my garage." He reached up and began to press a button above the rear-view mirror, he looked right at me says, "And this one…" he presses the button and the window separating the driver and us started to close. I smiled at him as the window closed all the way.

I let out a laugh as I leaned back in my seat, "Okay, nasty. I like that guy."

The road to the coast of Auradon wasn't long; the road to Auradon Prep however was unbearable. We were all starting to get antsy well except Evie who had finished eating her candy as was checking her mirror every five second clearly not happy that her tongue was blue. 'If its this far to the island how are we going to steal the wand and get back there with out getting caught its not like we know how to use the stupid thing.' I thought, reading one of the brochures about Auradon prep.

Carlos had gone back to the candy while Jay started to disconnect all the valuable electronics in the limo trying to grab as many as he can. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the thief, but than a habit was a habit, but a survival instinct was even worse to try and break. Scanning the brochure I noticed that they offered a few course in magic. 'Hmm I doubt they would let a villain take a magic course. Far to paranoid for that, but maybe I can steal some books and teach myself.' I thought, already scheming. Before any of us were aware we were pulling up to Auradon Prep. Evie shrieked with joy touching up her makeup as Jay started to put as many electronics in his pocket, while Carlos tried to eat even more candy.

I stared out the window the whole school must have been here to greet us. There were flags, signs, and even a marching band. I wrinkled my nose at just how over the top this all was. 'Uhh they all look so prissy' I thought, with disgust.

When the driver stopped the limo I took a moment to scan the school. "Pretty big welcome right" Evie says her voice a tad higher than it should be. It was obvious she was slightly nervous.

"To big" I muttered.

Apparently while we were scanning our new surrounds we had given the driver enough time to get out and open the door. While Evie and I were busy judging the school Carlos had been arguing with Jay over a blue towel they both wanted. Evie and I could only roll our eyes at their behavior knowing that Carlos would lose, but doing nothing to help. But since they were both tugging for it, Carlos was putting most of his weight on the door behind him trying to get some leverage. So, when the driver opened it, Carlos went tumbling out.

As Carlos was on the ground, still tugging for the towel, Jay climbed out with everything he grabbed which like a good thief was basically everything that was in the limo. He put one foot on Carlos' chest trying to make him let go of the towel. We knew he wouldn't hurt Carlos to bad, just pin him untill he admitted defeat.

" OH! AH!OW! STOP!" Carlos whined from the floor as I tried to step out of the limo with Jay still in the way "You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?" Carlos yelled, struggling from under his foot. The marching band had stopped playing and by now Evie and I were both out of the limo. Evie walked a few feet from the scrapping boys doing her little princess spin with a smile on her face.

"Because. You. Want it," Jay said between tugs as he tries to carry the TV. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Jay only tries to take what Carlos wants because that way when Carlos gets really angry at him, Jay just has to give him the thing that he stole from Carlos as a gift. Carlos wanting whatever it was that Jay stole first would instantly forgive him. It is exactly how this goes, but I wasn't sure if either of the boys realized it yet.

"No!" Carlos yelled, pulling harder. 'Always so stubborn' I thought, as more 'OW' and 'Give it to me' were heard.

Being used to this Evie and I just ignored them, knowing that it would end as soon as Carlos let go, and stepped around the two. Carlos and Jay were both oblivious to the fact everyone was staring at them.

"Give it to me."

"No! Ow!"

"Let go!"

Carlos continued to struggle pulling the towel and trying to pry Jay's foot off his chest at the same time. We weren't bothered by it until an adult and two teens started to walk through the marching band, well more like the marching band parted for them. Recognizing the lady wearing a blue dress with a giant pink bow on the front from the brochure as Fairy Godmother I knew I had to put an end to this. Standing in front of the two as if I could shield them I tried to get them to stop. Wanting nothing more than to snarl and flash my green eyes knowing that would get them to stop in an instant, but probably freak everyone else here. 'Have to try and make a good first impression' I thought, giving a harsh whisper of "Guys. Guys. Guys!"

Carlos looked up and he stopped pulling, Jay wondering what would cause his friend from giving up did the same.

"We have an audience," I snapped through my teeth trying to force a smile on my face. Looking behind me I noticed Jay had his charming smile on too, trying to cover up the fact he stole most of the stuff in the limo by saying, "Just cleaning up."

Jay glanced down at Carlos and dropped the towel along with his smile telling him under his breath to "Get up." He yanked Carlos up by his hand; Carlos stumbled back from the force, bundling the towel up in his arms so Jay couldn't take it while looking at the lady before them trying to smile.

"Leave it like you found it," She said in a cheery sing-song voice. Then she held out her hands, telling them she wasn't joking, "And by that I mean just leave it."

Jay glared at her already knowing he didn't like this lady, then the driver who had a smug grin on his face as he was still standing by the door. Jay reluctantly threw in the various things he stole, but not the things in his jacket or pockets. He snatched the towel from Carlos who gave it up willingly and threw that back in the limo to. The driver closed the door.

I wasn't sure what to do next, but Jay apparently had that covered. "Hello, foxy." He says walking away from the group to take a step towards a pretty girl behind Fairy Godmother. I couldn't help but glance over at Carlos, grinning at Jay being Jay no matter where he was. Carlos smiled back, but it seemed a bit. 'Probably upset about the great grand entrance they gave' I thought, focusing back on Jay when he started speaking.

"The name's Jay," Jay said flashing his best smile at the girl. She just looked at him and laughed not a nervous one, more like a in your dreams laugh. It made me tense for a moment, because I knew Jay could tell the same thing. He hid his confusion well, but his smile slightly dropped. Fairy Godmother leaned in front of the girl, causing Jay's line of vision to be on her instead.

"Welcome, to Auradon Prep," She said smiling.

Jay's smile completely faded. He knew his time for flirting was over, or maybe he realized he was just saved from a rejection. He turned around and went back to his place standing behind me again.

"I'm Fairy Godmother," The lady introduced herself, "Headmistress."

I perk up at that, 'I knew it.' " _The_ fairy godmother?" I say gushing over her title. A little bit of sucking up never did any harm "As in bibbidi bobbidi boo?"

"Bibbidi bobbidi, you know it," Fairy Godmother said, clearly enjoying being praised, than again who didn't.

"Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared out of nowhere!" I said, getting a little choked up to show how impressed I was with her. I could tell the blonde hair boy was eating it up, but the girl although she didn't know our plan she wasn't buying it. "With that sparkly wand and warm smile" Fairy godmother practically cooed at that "and that sparkly wand."

"That was a long time ago," Fairy Godmother told her pride in her voice, "And as I always say, 'don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future!" She said making large hand gestures. I try not to let my best smile falter. 'Hard to have a future when people judge you on your past' I thought, biting my tongue.

The two teens behind her then stepped around her to greet us. "It's so good to finally meet you all," the boy said, "I'm Ben." He was tall not at tall as Jay or as muscular, but he seemed fit. His blonde hair was brushed and styles not a hair out of place, his smile white, and his eyes shining. Clothes pressed and tidy. I wanted to hurl just looking at him

" _Prince_ Benjamin, soon to be king," the girl beside him corrected clearly more excited with the title than anything.

Evie immediately stepped towards him, "You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess," Evie said curtsying her eyes dazed as she smiled. The boy gave her a small smile looking down as if embarrassed.

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here," the girl beside Ben told Evie bluntly with a smile, "And neither do you." She says, a bite in her tone a smile still in place. Evie's smile disappears and I can feel the whole group tense already knowing that this girl was on our hate list. Evie stepped back towards us, glaring at the girl as well. 'Oh you are in so much trouble.' I thought, not even feeling slightly sorry for the hell that girl was going to get.

"Uh, this is Audrey," Ben introduced her trying to break the heavy tension. No doubt looking at our faces as his friend bashed on Evie.

" _Princess_ Audrey," she corrected again, her finger out and pointed. Then she grabbed Ben's hand and added, "His girlfriend. Right Benny-Boo?" 'Uhh gag me with a spoon' I thought, the feeling to hurl coming back ten times stronger.

Ben smiled and nodded, but looked uncomfortable. 'What a king?' I thought, laughing in my head 'can't even stand up to his girlfriend.' I thought, watching as Audrey had both of their hands together.

Fairy Godmother leaned over their joined hands and said to us, "Ben and Audrey are gonna show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow." She paused for a second "The doors of wisdom are never shut!" She said pushing Ben and Audrey's hands up enthusiastically. I felt Jay step forward expecting a burst of violence and Carlos taking a step towards me, suppressing my instinct to fight I placed my hand in front of them both before they could do anything to stupid. Doubting that the Fairy Godmother knew better than to make such sudden moves. Feeling the boys calmed down I placed my hands on my hips, hoping no one had caught our little movements. The Fairy Godmother who had no idea the danger she was in says seriously, "But the library hours are from eight to eleven and as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." She says smiling at us and then walked away, the marching band following after her.

We hadn't been standing at Auradon Prep for very long, but god I already hated it. I could already picture all the things that could go wrong here. 'Find the wand, cause some trouble here and there especially on that prissy princess over there and than call it a week' I thought, watching awkwardly as it was suddenly just us and the two royal preps. 'Breath we can do this…hopefully.'


	6. Weak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Isle of the Lost nor do own any of the character.**

 **thought '...'**

 **speaking "..."**

 **I did not read the book isle of the lost so if people want to send some characteristic or summaries or anything about the book they think I should know I would appreciate it.**

* * *

Carlos point of view.

Once Fairy Godmother left, the rest of the band students left with her. Ben smiled warmly at us as if hoping we could all be good friends. I could only roll my eyes at that's thought 'the crowned prince friends with villains ha.' I could only stare at him though, not really sure what to make of him, after all if this was just an act than he was very good at it. He introduced himself as Ben not as a prince so he wasn't that much of a snob; his girlfriend though I already hated her. 'If you get to know Evie, you'll learn she's the best type of friend to have.' I thought, wanting nothing more than to defend my first friend.

Ben stepped forward to greet all of us, "It is so, so good to finally-," he made the mistake to approach Jay first, Jay punched him in the chest a common way of greeting people on the island. I couldn't stop the smirk on my face as Ben let out a gasping, "Meet you." The wind knocked out of his chest, and although I knew that punch must of hurt he stilled smiled. Jay smiled back nodding his head in approval.

He moved over to Mal and shook her hand. I watched, as Ben's expression seems to soften for a moment staring at Mal as if he knew her already. As if he had known her his entire life. It was a bit unsettling, but it only lasted a few seconds before Ben moved over to me, releasing Mal's hand. I could see Mal's face clearly knowing that something was up, just not what. I stared suspiciously at the prince wondering just what he could want with Mal, or the rest of us really. 'No one just gets up one morning and says I think I'll give the greatest villains' kids a chance at being good.' After all I thought 'Nothings for free.' I looked over to see if maybe Evie had caught the exchange between Mal and Ben, but she was to busy 'softly' glaring as she puts it at the girlfriend.

"This is a momentous occasion," Ben said formally, grabbing one of my hands. I couldn't help but stare at him harder. I mean who just grabs someone's hand? "One that I hope will go down in history-," He pulled his hand back when he noticed my hands were sticky bring his thumb to his mouth he licked his thumb, tasting the candy that was on my hand. "Is that chocolate?" He asks a smile still on his face. 'Doesn't his face hurt from smiling so much' I thought, still observing the prince.

I really didn't know if that was chocolate, the last time I think I had chocolate it was more of a powered and a bit bitter. It was the same color though so maybe it was chocolate. Not wanting to seem like a fool in front of the prince I didn't answer. Brining my fingers to my mouth to lick the remaining chocolate off as I stare down this prince wondering when he would stop smiling. I knew it was all over my face two, but I didn't care. It was delicious and I regretted nothing.

The prince finally reached Evie and finished, "As the day our two people began to heal." Evie was stilling looking at the prince longingly after all if she could bag the future king there was nothing her mom could say. Aubrey noticing the look stepped closer to Ben trying to pull him away.

"Or the day you showed four people where the bathrooms are," Mal said flatly clearly done with the dramatics which was tough to do seeing as how her mother used to love giant green flames.

"A little bit over the top?" Ben asked, laughing a little, but you could tell he was embarrassed.

"A little more than a little bit." Mal says with a smile. For a moment I could only look at Mal, that smile looking like her real smile. 'Did Mal get good at her acting' I thought, thinking back to when Jay tried to teach Mal how to flirt so she could steal more things. Lets just say it ended up hilarious, but oh so wrong.

"Well, so much for my first impression," he joked, causing them both to let out a laugh. Now I knew I wasn't the only one watching, the girlfriend clearly not liking how easy Mal and Ben could talk to one another. I shrugged figuring that Mal was only being polite to get on the prince's good side. I mean she did it with the Fairy Godmother why not to the soon to be crowned king. However there was something in how they interacted, they were chatting like they were old friends and it irked me for some reason. We couldn't even get Mal to act that relaxed and we've known her for more than five minutes.

"Hey, you're Maleficent's daughter right?" Aubrey interrupted from beside Ben. I couldn't help the shock that appeared on my face or the tension in my spine. 'Why would you ask a question like that when you already know the answer.' I thought, looking at Mal. It was never a good idea to poke a villain with a stick. Than again this girl seems conceded so I'm expecting whatever she was about to say to make this conversation all about her. Aubrey seemed like the all attention must be on me type. "You know I totally don't blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping-,"

"Beauty," Mal stopped her. "Yeah, I've heard the name." She says with a tight smile. The relaxed Mal being replaced with the Mal that had the dragons fire and guarded soul.

I couldn't help, but let out a small chuckle. Mal definitely knew the name Aurora. Maleficent would rant on and on about how the 'pretty little princess' ruined her life any chance she got. Hell Mal probably hated Sleeping Beauty just out of spite for all the ranting she had to listen to over the years. It also could be that she ruined Maleficent's life therefore by association also ruining Mal's.

"And I totally, do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world, but my mother, to their stupid christening," Mal says fake-smiling, her voice laced with annoyance not even bothering to hide the sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

"Water under the bridge," Aubrey agreed, all of her teeth showing as she tilts her head her face straining under her large smile.

"Totes," Mal said. The two laughed, but you could feel the electricity in the air. There smiles got small and they're laughing whined down. All of us could tell that they still hated each other although Ben was smiling. So either A) he thought they were serious or B) happy that that encounter didn't get as worse as it could have. I really hope its B because I don't want the next king to be an idiot.

"Okay," Ben said clapping. "How about a tour? Yeah?" He and Aubrey turned around. Mal turning towards us like can you believe that. Jay made a hand motion that was like let it go…for now. Because we are villains we never let anything go.

"Auradon Prep," Ben said gesturing to the building. Aubrey lacing her arm through his and they began walking towards the school. "Originally built over three hundred years ago, but converted into a high school by my father when he became king."

Really not wanting a tour, but not having a choice we followed him. I continued looking around the large building, just appreciating the architecture of a 300-year-old building. I was half drowning out Ben as I glance at a statue of King Beast.

I heard a clap, but kept my eyes on the statue. Then, before I knew it the statue morphed into something that looked a lot like a…dog. Before I knew what I was doing I yelped at the sight of it and jumped literally into Jay's arm. My mind filled with the sounds of barks, snarls, and growls. Remembering the pain, the blood, and fear of being ripped apart. I could hear someone call my name, but all I could do was cling to Jay harder grabbing his head and shoulders, trying my best to climb away from the statue and the memories in my head.

Suddenly I felt someone rubbing my back and two voices muttering my name another voice yelling to "change the damn thing back." There was a clap and I could hear Jay telling me it was gone. That everything was okay, it was gone. The same thing he said to me when Mal and he drove all the dogs away. I opened my eyes to see that Evie was rubbing my back, Jay still carrying me as I had my head hided in his neck.

"Carlos!" Ben called trying to take a step forwards, only to have Mal step in front of him and Aubrey pulling him back. His eyes flickered to Mal and than to me in confusion. I was frozen in Jay's arms, but tried to focus on what Ben was saying. "It's okay! My father wanted his statue to change from beast to man, to remind us that anything is possible." My eyes met the statue's again, thankful that he was back to man again. I relaxed a little in Jay's arms. Everything coming back to me as my face caught on fire. I was in Jay's arms, hiding in the crook of his neck, as Evie petted my back. I looked like such a child, like such a weakling.

"Aren't you Cruella de Vils' son shouldn't you like be skinning beast not fearing them" Aubrey says, an eyebrow raised, her voice mocking. I ducked my head into Jays neck, feeling my face get redder. Jay tensed underneath me; I was about to tell him it was okay when we heard Aubrey screech.

"Her eyes look at her eyes" she shouted stepping behind Ben. Ben looked shocked, but not afraid. Looking at Mal I couldn't see her eyes, but based on her closed fist and tense shoulder I could only imagine the green flames that are burning in her eyes. Not wanting to make this any worse, I leaped out of Jay's arm with some difficultly seeing how tight he was holding on to me and rush to Mals' side, grabbing her arm. It probably wasn't the best move seeing as how she directed her gaze at me a snarl on her face.

"I'm alright Mal. It was just another panic attack really I'm fine." I say, trying my best to keep my voice even. Mals eyes were bright green and the snarl on her face exposed her teeth like a dragon wanting to tear that girl apart. "Mal I'm fine." I say a little bit stronger. By this time Jay and Evie have stepped behind us. Jay leans over to whisper something in Mal's ear. Mal's head turns towards Jay sharply, but Jays not afraid if anything he's stoic right now. Mal takes a deep breath before turning towards me. Her eyes aren't flaming green and her snarl is gone, but the anger is still there before a sad smile springs on her face "Sorry" she says to me "Force of habit." I know she meant it like a joke, but I couldn't help but feel the punch to the gut. 'Yah I guess it is a force of habit to protect me.' I thought, bitterly as she ruffles up my hair even though she's only slightly taller than me.

Mal turns back to the two other teens. Aubrey was still hiding behind Ben, while Ben just seemed confused. "Does he shed much?" Mal asked jokingly trying to forget about what just happened it was weak, but Ben went along with it.

"Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch," Ben replies trying his best to smile at us. Aubrey was still clinging behind him fear all over her face. I think it set in that even though we were kids and we let her get her jabs in, it didn't been that eventually we wouldn't snap. She pulled Ben away a little bit, talking to him in harsh whispers, making wild hand gestures. It wasn't hard to guess what they were talking about.

I sighed 'Great another mess I started' I thought. Mal was watching the two teens most likely trying to figure out what they were says. Evie was looking between them and me. Jay was just looking at me, trying to make sure I was okay. As Mal was watching the teen, I felt her nudge something my way. It was something wrapped in a napkin. Taking it, I unfolded it to see it was the salty nut chocolate back from the limo. Taking a bit of one I offered the other to Jay who declined, than to Evie who smiled, but shook her head. Even though I loved this sweet it felt tart in my mouth. I knew I was the youngest in the group, but I really needed to stop acting like a baby. I had get tougher, and stop being protected. This fear always made me weak and I can't be weak, not if I actually want to help with this mission. The thing was that after the 'punishment' I always felt better with Jay by my side not to say that I don't feel the safe with Evie and Mal. It just different with Jay for some reason I couldn't explain it.

Ben and Aubrey began walking towards us again. Ben still smiling Aubrey trying to, but suspiciously looking at Mal. "Well shall we." Ben says trying to lead us towards the main building. Mal walked in front, Evie beside me, and Jay swung his arm over my shoulder. I tensed for a moment, but relaxed, knowing that this was just Jays over protection kicking in he always fussed for at least five minutes after a panic attack.

"So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like magic, wands and things like that?" Mal asked, hinting at the wand once again, trying to act like nothing happened.

"Yeah, it exists of course," Ben told her as Aubrey hung on his arm fluttering her eyes at him trying to focus on anything, but Mal. I felt nauseated just watching her. "We have a few classes, but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals."

"How do people get in some of those magic classes?" Mal asked.

Aubrey feeling pretty brave standing next to Ben answered. "Linage and letters of recommendation. Talent of course always helps." I couldn't help, but think this girl had a death wish or was incredibly stupid.

"But there are only a few kids in the entire school that can use magic which is why there are only six magic classes." Ben says, "Most people lean towards science you know something that everybody is able to do. Like normal people." I scrunch my nose at that as I take another bite of chocolate. 'Not everyone can do science. It's a skill.'

"Who happen to be kings and queens," Mal said. Her hopeful expression dropped a little, but she didn't let it show trying to keep the conversation going.

"That's true!" Aubrey said smiling at the mention of her royal status. "Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." She told us as she wrapped Ben's arm around her shoulder 'I guess if you really love someone when you stand next to them you feel really fearless.' Ben smiled, but looked a bit uncomfortable. He glanced up and noticed someone coming down the stairs towards us. Glad to have an excuse to move away from Aubrey he called out, "Doug! Doug, come down."

I laughed at the annoyed expression on Aubrey's face, but instead turned towards where Ben moved to greet, whom I was assuming was, Doug. He was kinda goofy looking. He had gelled back hair and glasses. It didn't help that he was wearing a marching band uniform. I immediately saw his life flash before my eyes. Nice kid wanting to fit in, really smart, good grades, teacher love him, so stupid people and popular people hang out with him to cheat off him or try to get him to do their work for them and he does it because what else can he do.

"This is Doug," Ben introduced, putting an arm around Doug who looked a bit uncomfortable as well, 'people here really don't pick up well on body language' I thought. "He's gonna help you set up your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms."

Ben moved back over next to Aubrey and said, "I'll see you later, okay?" I knew Ben was talking to all of us, but the way his eyes lingered on Mal it felt like more of a promise to her." And if there's anything you need feel free to-,"

"Ask Doug," Aubrey interrupted smiling. I could tell she wasn't joking at all. The hate radiating off of her had grown and although most of it was still directed at Mal I could still taste a bit of it. Right before she fully left she and Mal laughed awkwardly again, letting the tension between them grow even more. . Aubrey then walked out the room, leaving Ben to follow hesitantly after her.

"Hey guys," Doug spoke up, causing all of us to look at him instead of where Ben and Aubrey just were. "I'm Dopey's son," he looked at us as if the hoping to see recognition on our faces, I guess there was none because he explained. "As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy and…" His eyes fell on Evie and he let out a shaky breath, "Heigh-ho."

Evie smiled immediately recognizing the dazed look on someone's face. She decided to act on it, after all can never have enough allies in a new place. "Evie," she said approaching him, "Evil Queen's daughter."

He let out another shaky breath, this one probably with fear "Okay. So, uh, about your classes there are some that are mandatory, but the school wants to check out where you guys are academically."

I couldn't help, but bristle. Did they think we were dumb uneducated islanders? We had a school thank you very much. I could tell the others were having similar thoughts. Doug seemed to get more nervous "Its just protocol. Tomorrow you'll take some placement test and we can figure out which classes you can take."

"Does that mean Carlos can take your robotic class." Mal asked. My ears perked up. 'A what a what class.' I turned to her questioningly. "What I saw it the brochure apparently there robotic classes and magic classes are top in the kingdoms." Shrugging like it was no big deal to know something like that.

"They have a robotic class," I asked, a smile breaking out on my face at the thought of building something that could actually work with completed parts.

"Yes, but its usually just for juniors and seniors, but mostly seniors." Doug explains. My smile drops and I know Evie and Jay are glaring at Doug for me who was hiding behind his clipboard.

"He's smart enough and if he proves that on his exams, can he take the class." Jay asks.

"That's up to the faculty." I can tell that all of them were already plotting something, but if everything went fine with the mission we wouldn't be staying here long to even take a class.

Mal moved over to Doug "So Fairy Godmother than" she says. I could hear Doug gulp you could tell that he was uncomfortable with two pretty girls next to him. So he starts rambling about the classes we needed to take. Mal was peering over his shoulder at the paper in his hands, making him seem slightly more uncomfortable with her close presence, but based on the small grin on her face you can tell she was doing it on purpose.

I glanced at Jay who wasn't looking at me, but rather a pretty girl with a really nice silver necklace on top of the stairs. Intertwining my fingers and giving a small squeeze to the hand that was resting on my shoulder still. I tried to get his attention. When he glanced down at me I tilted my head towards the girls and Doug. Wondering what he thought of all this. Jay shrugged never really worried with school. Sure he wasn't the smartest kid, but he got by. Jay was probably thinking that if everything went well we wouldn't actually be going to classes so what was the point. 'Hopefully we could find the wand tonight and get it over with before we even have to attend class.' I thought a part of me disappointed about not being able to join a robotic class. But, nevertheless I listened in to the classes Doug said we needed, just in case.

"History of misfits and pirates, safety rules for the Internet, and," he glanced at Mal over his shoulder and his voice crack when he read the last class, "Remedial goodness 101." Clearly thinking we would take our anger out on him.

"Let me guess, new class?" Mal asked eating a piece of candy. 'Should have stashed some to' I thought, tapping one of my finger against Jay's hand. Just as Doug nodded, I stilled, I was still holding Jay's hand. Quickly ripping my hand from his and dropping it to my side, I tried to keep from turning into a tomato.

"Come on guys," Mal said dropping the candy wrapper on the floor. "Let's go find our dorms."

She then moved around Doug and started up the stairs. Jay followed her pulling me with him, Evie moved last twirling her hair as she gave Doug a smile leaving him in a daze. When she was out of his line of sight he snapped out of it.

"Yeah, your dorms are, uh, that way, guys," He said pointing to the hallway opposite of the direction we were heading in.

We paused for a moment not wanting to admit we were wrong, but simply turned around heading in the direction he pointed. As we walked past him once again, Doug counted off the seven dwarfs on his fingers, trying to remember the one he had forgotten.

"Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy and…"

I paused, but Jay kept going his arm dropping from my shoulder. I couldn't help the vacant feeling that passed through me, without him by myside. "Sneezy," I told him, trying to catch up to the others suddenly feeling to exposed on my on.

Doug let out a half-laugh and stared at the ceiling as if saying, "Oh, yeah." Although he was suppose to be showing us around he stayed behind us at all times shouting direction until we were all dropped off at each others dorms.


	7. Focus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Isle of the Lost nor do own any of the character.**

 **thought '...'**

 **speaking "..."**

 **I did not read the book isle of the lost so if people want to send some characteristic or summaries or anything about the book they think I should know I would appreciate it.**

* * *

I want to thank everyone for the reviews and for sending me info about the book, I really appreciate it. Also I've been getting messages asking me about pairing. At this moment in time the only pairing I know for sure will be Mal and Ben. As for the other characters I don't really have a plan for them yet. The more I write, rematch the movie, or go on tumblr my ideas change. People have asked about Carlos/Jay or Evie/Jay and right now I might fiddle with the idea giving lead way if I want to go that way, but right now I just want to focus on the bond between the four teens. I hope that clears up the air.

I plan on keeping this story updated as fast as I can, so thank you for reading, reviewing, and the info.

* * *

Mal's point of view

After Doug led us down several wrong corridors whether it was due to Evie's beauty or fear I wasn't sure. 'Than again it must be very hard to lead people from behind.' I thought, rolling my eyes as Doug exclaimed that we were at our dormitory. He gave us to another girl who looked just as afraid as Doug to show us to our room. She didn't introduce herself just gave a small "follow me." It turns out that the girl and boy dorms are separated. I sighed inwardly at all the sneaking around we were going to have to do. As quickly as the girl showed us our room, she was gone.

As the door to our room opened, I couldn't help the gag that came out. White and pink everywhere, large open windows with ugly pink and white floral curtains open to let the light in.

"This place is so ama-" Evie started a smile on her face, hands on her chest. She looked like she was going to swoon.

"Gross" I finished the look of utter disgust on my face.

"I know right," Evie says, but I knew she liked the room "Amazingly gross. EW" Her face was so happy though and I knew if I weren't in the room she would be dancing for joy at her princess room. The room was big bigger than of our rooms on the island that was for sure, but the color scheme was killing me. Pink and white covered every corner on this room. The furniture was all white that included the circular table in the middle of the room surrounded by four chairs and two beds frames and canopy tucked diagonally in each of the far corners, even the closest doors on both side of the room where white, a bathroom on the left hand side which to my surprise was not white and pink, but rather white and marble stone.

"Uhh I'm going to seriously need some sunscreen" I say, rubbing my arms, the room far to bright. 'Maybe I'm allergic to this much pink.' "E" I said pointing to the window. She got my drift when she closed the window, the curtains thick enough to block out most of the sunlight.

"Much better" I said, glancing around the room, hating everything about it. We noticed that our bags were already in the room placed by the ugly designed beds. I watched as Evie scrambled for the awkwardly tall luggage that she had brought. Quickly undoing the box she sighed in relief as her brightly colored parrot let out a shriek. "Its about time" Othello exclaimed. "I was suffocating in here."

"I'm sorry," said Evie "It took a lot longer than we thought to get here."

"Honestly" Othello said, not wasting any time when Evie opened the door to his cage flying out, perching himself on top of the bed canopy. "And what is up with this room, it's like a room for a five year old princess."

"Looks like we finally agree on something Othello" I say, sitting on the bed as I looked around our hideous room, knowing that I would have to take the pictures of past princess on our wall down 'Or I can use it for throwing knife practice. Well at least the bed is soft.' I thought, laying on it for a while, trying to not feel nauseated in this room.

"Othello the school doesn't allow pets unless your in the magic classes then they count as familiars, so your gonna have to stay hidden unless you want to get booted back on the island." Evie says, making sure the parrot knew the ground rules.

"Yay yay its not like we're gonna be staying long. " The bird shrieked spreading its wing.

I nodded my head "That's true, no point in unpacking" I say, as I notice Evie open one of her suitcases.

She frowns before quickly changing her expression, her mother's words of wrinkles probably ringing in her ear "My clothes will get wrinkles though." I sigh knowing how hard Evie works on her clothes especially the work she put in her new outfits before leaving the island.

"Alright fine, but only a few if things don't go right we need to make a quick get away." I really didn't want to tell Evie that we could just come back for it after world domination; it just makes it easier to agree to Evie demands and than change the plan at the last minute.

"You think the boys made it to their dorm yet" Evie asked.

"Probably, since your no longer there to distract Doug." I say with a smirk. Evie grinned.

"He seems like a good henchman don't you think." She says, placing a few outfits in the closet on her side.

"Not much muscle, but blinding loyal due to his infatuation with you definitely a good quality." I say, wondering how many love struck boys Evie can get under her belt even with her mother being the Evil Queen.

"Well we got a wand to steal, so ask your mirror where the boys are," I said, standing up from the bed smoothing down my clothes.

"Right" Evie says grabbing her mirror. "Mirror Mirror on the…" we both look at each other looking at Evie's hand. "Mirror Mirror in my hand show me where Carlos and Jay" we both looked for a rhyming word "stand" she says finishing lamely. The mirror showed Carlos and Jay standing in a room.

"Directions would be nice," I said, rolling my eyes. Of course we'd get the magic item with an attitude.

"Mirror Mirror in my hand show us the way to where Carlos and Jay stand" The mirror started to cloud before a straight arrow pointed outside the door.

"Great, lets go" I said, as we began to make our way out of the room.

"Othello stay out of trouble." Evie says from behind me closing the room the no doubt sarcastic reply of Othello muffled by the door. It took us a while to get to Carlos and Jays room, even with the mirror in hand. There weren't to many people in the hallways, but the few students that saw us looked like they were going to shriek in terror. 'Which was funny to watch' I thought, with a snicker as two girls instantly turned around in a hurry. It took us about twenty minutes to finally find the boys dorm another five to find the room, but we stopped here and there to make sure we remember our way. 'If we need to sneak in, we have to be faster than this.' I thought, thinking about who would win in a race Jay or I into sneaking into the others dorm. My brain betrayed me when it answered 'Jay.'

When we walked into the room, I couldn't help but compare their room to ours. The walls were made of wood panels like ours, but the color scheme was way different. Throughout the room was a dark forest green and navy blue, the carpets leopard prints while all we have were pink and white rugs. The only downside was the Auradon Prep banners littered on the walls, but no pictures of princes hanging on their walls. "So not fair" I muttered as I watched Carlos play a video game. 'Wait did our room have a TV or games in it.' I tried to think back, but I really didn't remember a TV.

"Evie did our room have a TV." I asked, Evie looked up at the ceiling for moment thinking.

"Not that I recall, it did have a gorgeous mirror though." She says with a smile.

"What the fuck man" I shouted, apparently not even distracting Carlos from his game. He was focused on the game and nothing else, it annoyed me and I couldn't even lie and say it was a bit. The video game was one of those interactive fighting games so we watched as Carlos only noticed us when he ducked away from one of the virtual character's blow and nearly fell over. He gave us a smile and went back to his game.

"What are you mad about Mal?" asked Jay who was standing by his bed fiddling with his clothes.

"Our room is a disgusting pink and white and it doesn't have a TV or video games, I mean what, so because I'm a girl I have to act like a princess. So that automatically mean I can only like white and pink." I shouted "Also are princess not allowed to watch TV or play video game. I mean what the hell man."

"Maybe we just didn't find it Mal." Evie says sitting at the boy's table.

"Evie you looked at every corner of that room, if you didn't find it, its not there." I say my voice tense.

"How about this?" Jay says turning towards me since I was still standing by the door. "I'll steal you a TV and some paint so you can change your room."

I narrow my eyes "That's not the point" I say, not understanding why no one else sees a problem with this. "They think cause I'm a girl I should get a pink room and-" I stopped talking when I noticed all the things on Jays bed. "Jay," I said walking over to where the tall boy stood, Evie walking over to sit on Carlos' bed. "What're you doing?"

"It's called stealing," Jay says with a smile. As he continues to empty out his pockets onto the bed where there was already a high pile of loot present. Phones, jewelry, wallets, and a part of me couldn't believe Jay had stolen all these things so quickly. 'If Jay can steal this in the short time we are here, the wand should be no problem' I thought.

"Okay, what's the point?" I asked, as he pulled out a gold watch dropping it on the bed.

"Well, Mal, it's like buying whatever I want," Jay explains. "Except it's free."

"So, you could do that, or" I said. "You could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world!" I really am not sure why people are not getting the reason we are here. Suddenly I heard a meow and Beelzebub jumped on the bed sitting on top of Jay's loot. Jay tried to make a shooing motion, but the cat just meowed and laid down for a nap. I looked over to one of the nightstand to see that Jay's two eels had made it here safely as well.

"You sound just like your mom," Evie told me a smirk on her face.

"Thank you," I said, sincerely moved by her compliment a hand coming to rest at my heart.

"You do it your way," Jay said moving away from me, "And I'll do it mine." He says, taking out a laptop from the back of his pants. I could only roll my eyes at him.

"Die suckers!" Carlos yelled at the TV where he was fighting virtual robots. "Jay, come check this thing out man, it's awesome." Carlos said calling Jay over and handing him the controllers.

Jay took them, scowling at Carlos, probably just figuring it was just some dumb game 'after all if Jay wanted to fight he could just get a real one.' I thought as he stepped up to the platform Carlos was playing on and immediately jumped into the game, ducking punches and throwing his own. He was obviously getting into it as Carlos had been, but I wasn't sure if it was out of enjoyment or reflex.

"Guys!" I shouted, getting irritated. Catching Carlos and Evie's attention, causing them to turn their heads towards me, "Do I have to remind you what were all here for?"

"Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah. Magic wand, blah, blah, blah," Jay says casually over his shoulder a smile on his face, still playing the game, causing Evie and Carlos to laugh.

"This is our one chance," I say raising my voice. "To prove ourselves to our parents." I snap, my fists clenching at just how nonchalant everyone was. That's when it hits them. Jay froze from his game; Evie's smile drops immediately, Carlos looking dazed. There was only one day we were all looking forward to. The day that our parents looked at us like we were worth there time, the day that they were proud to call us their children. The day that we prove we were more than just a thief to fill up a shop, a doll they can mess with, or a slave to work at their beck and call.

"This is our chance to prove that we are evil, vicious, ruthless and cruel," I told them with a stern face as I walked over to the table in the center of the room. I was trying to get them to understand that we aren't here for school, to have fun, or to make friends. We are here to start a new era of evil. We are going to be known as the next generation of villains, villains that pulled off the impossible. They all looked focus, but I need to make sure we were all on the same page. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," the all murmured in agreement, no trace of goofing off on their faces.

Part of me felt a lot like my mother, being able to command our group and get them to focus it felt great, but the part of crushing their fun and any excitement they had felt….bad. Shaking my head I said "Evie, mirror me." It wasn't fair to get the gang focus and their leader to be in lala land.

Evie rushed over and sat down in the seat beside me. Jay stepped away from the TV, shoving the controllers into Carlos' chest rather roughly, clearly not happy that he was easily distracted by the game. As they joined us, Carlos set the controllers down on the table and leaned over Evie's shoulder, looking at the small hand mirror she was holding. We were all practically huddling around Evie and her mirror. The mirror wasn't much to look at honestly it had cracks and bits were missing on the little hand mirror. I couldn't help, but wonder what happen to the Evil Queens mirror, everyone knew it was a huge mirror that was hung on her palaces wall. She told my mother that Snow whites prince charming smashed it to bits, the Evil Queen only able to recover this one piece before being brought to the island. I could only picture what that beautiful mirror looked like and than to see this plain looking thing, it was sad really. 'I wonder if they kept those shards, maybe there's a way to fix the mirror just like Jafar thinks there is a way to fix his staff.'

"Mirror, mirror, on the wa-," Evie stopped then corrected herself, "In my hand, where is fairy godmother's wand stand?" We are going to have to work on our rhyming because if Evie ends all of them with stand, it's going to get old really fast. The mirror rippled for a moment then an image of Fairy Godmother's wand appeared before them.

"There it is," I said, happy that this sad little mirror was actually useful.

"Zoom out," Carlos told Evie, hoping to actually find out where the wand's location was.

Evie pulled the mirror up to her mouth and whispered, "Magic mirror, not so close."

I watched as Carlos turned towards Jay bed and picked up the laptop. He opened the laptop and started to type away. The magic mirror was rather vague as Evie tried to command it. Carlos' talent had always lied with technology, so it wouldn't surprise me if he found the wand before Evie.

"Closer," Evie muttered. Then again, "Closer." Apparently the mirror was very vague until you told it exactlywhat you wanted.

"Can I go back to my game?" Carlos asked gesturing to the TV, figuring the mirror could take a while, "I'm on level three." If I weren't so focused on this mirror right now I would slap Carlos behind the head. Paying no attention to him, our eyes glued to the small mirror in Evie's hand. That's when I grabbed her wrist and Jay exclaimed, "Stop!"

Carlos peered over Evie's shoulder catching the name of where it was being kept, "the Museum of Cultural History." I couldn't believe that Fairy Godmother's wand would be in a museum. With this new information Carlos started typing away at his computer again.

"It's in a museum. Do we know where that is?" I asked, wondering how we would get there.

"Two point three miles from here," Carlos declared showing us the computer screen proudly.

I couldn't help the grin on my face. Carlos looked at me with a hopeful smile. I smiled back hoping he knew I was proud of him. Mother may not see him as necessary, but he's an important part of this group. We were a step closer to prove just how evil we can be.

As we huddled around the computer Carlos shook his head as the others stood up. Jay grabbed his vest while I opened the door to see if the cost is clear. To my surprise prince Ben was standing in front of the door his fist ready to knock. I couldn't help, but widen my eyes 'How much had he heard.' I thought, but he seemed to be stunned at see me in Carlos' and Jay's room.

"There something I can help you with," I snapped a little irritated that our plans were being interrupted.

Prince Ben seemed to knock out of his dazed putting his hand down to his side. "Yah I was going to pick you guys up for dinner since you guys came to late for lunch. I figured Doug didn't show you the cafeteria." I really wanted to say that now wasn't a good time, but how do you blow off a prince and not seem suspicious. "Dinner is from six to eight and its…" Ben struggled to get his phone out of his pocket. "7:00 so…" Ben looked awkward standing the door. He was the prince for god sakes he shouldn't look this awkward, but than why does his awkwardness seem so familiar.

I looked behind me everyone was ready to go, except Carlos who was back to playing his video games. "Hey guys you hungry." It was a stupid question to ask, we were always hungry. The last good meal we had was about a month ago, when Jay was able to steal about a pound of meat, Carlos some perfectly ripe apples, Evie some moldy bread, and I was able to get my hand on a square of salty caramel. It was a grand day feast in the tree house; we truly thought we were on top of the world then. I could see that Carlos had stopped playing, Evie and Jay looking at one another not sure if this was a trick question.

Finally Jay answered, "We could eat" he moved towards the door with the other behind him.

Ben looked at all of us a bit strangely "You know girls aren't allowed in the boy dormitory and vise versa" he says. We all look at one another. 'Yup definitely going to have to sneaking around.'

"No we didn't," I say taking a step forward to push Ben back out of the way. The boy looked a bit flustered as Doug looked scared. "But why don't you tell us more about these placement test we have to take in the morning." I brushed my shoulder against his as I moved out of the way to let the others pass. Ben kept staring at me, and to be honest I both enjoyed and was annoyed by the attention.

"Sure" he says a little bit breathless, leading the way seeing as how Doug had taken to the back again. I turn to give the gang a look. 'After dinner we get back to business.' I thought, trying to keep myself focused at the mission at hand as Ben started to talk.


	8. Food

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Isle of the Lost nor do own any of the character.**

 **thought '...'**

 **speaking "..."**

 **I did not read the book isle of the lost so if people want to send some characteristic or summaries or anything about the book they think I should know I would appreciate it.**

* * *

So Lady Dolly Face of the story Three Square Meals has contacted me today, and told me that I copied/plagiarized her story. She wanted me to edit the story and not wanting to step on anyones toes, I did. This is the edited version I hope its acceptable. Also Lady Dolly Face mentioned that she has heard that "I've done this (plagiarized) before." So please for any other author/readers that thinks I stole for them/other please contact me because I can honestly tell you this is the first time I have ever been contacted for plagiarism.

* * *

Evie's point of view

It felt a bit odd that after understanding the importance of this mission and getting focused that we were now being side tracked and being taken to dinner, but I could see where Mal was coming from saying no to the Prince would raise a few eyebrows apparently it was bad enough that we were caught in Jay and Carlos room.

As Ben showed us to the cafeteria it was already full of other students, but it was hard to focus on the people when the cafeteria itself was huge. It had at least six different stations all with different types of food ranging from meat to salad to dessert. 'Amazing' I thought, feeling my stomach growl at all the food that was present.

"Welcome to the Auradon Prep dining hall." Ben says going over the top like early this morning. The hall its self wasn't a hall, it was more like a ballroom. The floors were marble, as were the station, the crystal chandlers that lit this place was beautiful, and the art work on the ceiling and walls were intercut telling the stories of the great heroes, most being the parents of the student's eating here. "Most of the tables are first come first serve, but some are claimed by certain people…you know routine table." We all turned to look at one another not really sure what he was talking about. 'Then again we never ate at a table before' I thought scanning the large room. There were large round solid wood tables, the legs and trims having carving of there own, the chairs matched the tables perfectly but they had the Auradon Prep logo on the back of them. Ben smiled as he let us take everything in, you could tell that he was happy that he was making some type of impression. "We have a table reserved for you all to try and make your transition here a bit better." He turns to smile at us, but we are all to busy staring at the different stations looking at all the food, even Mal was ignoring him. 'Where did they get this much food? Is it all fresh? Do they eat like this everyday' my thoughts were flying into my head as the smells started to overwhelm me. "So why don't you guys grab some food and I'll show you to your table." At this point he was practically beaming at us. We all turned to look at one another before glancing back at the prince.

"We can have as much as we want" Carlos asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, its buffet style. Most schools are set up like this in order to give students more options." He explains. It was like a switch went on and in no time each of us were at different stations grabbing food. While Mal and I seemed to understand the importance of a plate, Jay and Carlos did not. As I went to the salad station I heard a loud crash. I turned towards the noise only to find Jay down at the end of the station empting a basket full on utensils on the floor. As I tried to give him a what the fuck look he just smiled passing one of the basket to Carlos as they booth ran snatching as much food and placing them in the bin as possible, I could only roll my eyes, but as I looked around the dining hall I noticed that all eyes were on us. The conversation going to a harsh whispers as they judged us.

I felt like an animal on display, but did my best to ignore them and just focus on the food, but my movements felt ridged and wrong. I walked to other stations grabbing some chicken, veggies and fruit. Mal was already back with Ben with two plates of her own. While Jay and Carlos came back with a plate in one hand and a basket in the other, but I couldn't help but me impressed as Jay was balancing a plate of stacked rolls on his head. We all stood in front of Ben who was looking at us oddly, but smiled as he led us to a table in the back corner.

We all followed but I knew we were all feeling different emotions. Mal was biting her lip questioning if this was a good idea, if accepting food from the good guys was actually a good thing. Carlos was practically drooling wanting nothing more than to eat. Jay well Jay was looking around the room probably scheming a way to steal as much of this food, or valuables as possible. Ben brought us to a large circular table covered in food, Ben presented the table to us with a wave of his hand. 'We really need to teach him that less is more' I thought, placing the food on the table. As we all placed our food down, the table was quickly covered.

However we hesitated to sit down and actually eat it. 'Nothing is ever free' I thought, staring at the food and than at the rest of the gang. Jay stepped up and took a roll from one of his basket. It didn't matter that we all picked this food ourselves, it didn't matter that they were good guys. 'Villains never trust anyone' I thought, thinking back to the lessons on the isle. We all watched as he took a bite of it. We waited, not sure what we expected to happen. 'Maybe for Ben to finally tell us the catch? To have someone come tell us its all a prank?' I wasn't sure, but when Jay's eyes widen and he gulped the bread down, stuffing more in his face waving his hand at us to come, we all just scattered surrounding the table. Mal was alternating between her hands and her utensils, but Jay and Carlos just started grabbing whatever they could and stuffing it in their mouth. Carlos and Jay weren't even fighting over things like they used to, so much food to go around. Carlos was eating hamburgers while Jay was eating some type of pasta. Probably the weirdest thing about this moment was that they were sharing food. Mal was at least trying to eat with a bit more restraint than the boys although she had some type of butter on the corner of her mouth. No matter how much I wished I could just gobble this food down my mother voice stopped me. _'A princess eats with utensils. She does not stuff her face, or chew with her mouth open._ ' Grabbing my utensils I placed some chicken and vegetables on my plate.

The rest of the group was eating as much food as they can, but I was aware that the rest of the students in the cafeteria were still watching us, but I mean who wouldn't when four new student who just so happen to be the kids of the worst villains around were suddenly eating in the same hall as you. Most of them wore expression of confusion and disgust whispers going back and forth, but nothing I could actually make out. Ben and Doug were still by the table and when Ben tried to take a step forward Doug grabbed his arm trying to pull him back. They had a little exchange, but eventually Doug released Ben, who stepped forward with an odd smile on his face.

"Guys, you might want to slow down we wouldn't want you to get sick." No one really paid any attention to him, as we continued to eat. "Save some room for breakfast at least, the way you guys are eating you'll be full for week." We could hear the joke in his voice, but something he said caught our attention.

We all looked at each other again, the chewing stopping. Jay gulped the food that was in his mouth beating on his chest a bit to make the food go down faster. "How much food, do we get?" He asks, trying to play off cool, which probably would have worked better had he not had pasta sauce in his hair.

"Uhh." Ben says giving us a strange look. "Three meals a day, we have vending machines and a small market right next door for snacks." He says, watching as Jay turned to us clearly suspicious, Mal was stoic staring at Ben as if he had an ulterior motive, Carlos was grinning clearly believing the prince, even I couldn't help but give a little clap in happiness.

"So we get three meals? And each time we can have as much food as we want?" Mal asked, suspicion still on her face. "For nothing in return."

Ben eyebrow scrunched together as he answered, "Meals and housing are included in students fees," Jay tensed at the word fee "But you are all here on the royal families scholarship everything is paid for you."

"Everything?" I asked tilting my head in confusion wondering why someone would go to all that trouble for someone else. Ben was giving us a weird look and I knew we were confusing him with our line of questioning, but I think he was realizing that we were seriously concerned about our food.

"Yes of course. No one goes hungry in this school, let alone my father's kingdom." Ben says proudly. We couldn't help, but stop eating as we look at one another again. 'The Isle of the Lost is in his father's kingdom and all anyone knows there is hunger.' I thought, knowing that the others had thought the same thing. 'Hell his father placed us there and never looked back' I thought, raising a piece of chicken to my mouth.

"How often did you eat on the island?" He asks a smile on his face. 'Does he really not know?' I thought, staring at him wondering if he was mocking us.

Mal grabbed a napkin wiping her face before she answered, examining Ben's expression. Which was good because she had some type of sauce on her chin to match her corner butter residue. The boys went back to eating, but I made sure I was still listening. "Well, it depended on what we can steal. Our parents believe that we should be self-efficient and earn our food, so really it depends on what we can get ourselves. We did well enough."

"We" Jay says jokingly an eyebrow raised as he talks with a pieces of burger still in his mouth.

"Yes we" Mal says, giving a playful glare at Jay as he rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

"A month ago we got a real treat," Carlos started, "Jay had gotten us a pound of meat."

"Yup fresh to!" Jay interrupted proud of himself and why shouldn't he be. After all everyone knew if you stole from the butcher and he caught you…well you were the next thing on his rack. However Jay went on, "Evie did great to got us some bread."

"Yup" I say, proud that I got some recognition. "Jay was teaching me how to steal" I explained as Jay nodded his head in pride "She was able to steal three loaves" I couldn't help the smile on my face at Jay's praise.

"One didn't even have any mold on it" I said before looking at Mal "but Mal was really amazing. She was able to get something rare on the island. Salted Carmel now that was delicious." I could feel my smile getting bigger as I thought about that caramel, it was a bit hard, but after Jay warmed it over a fire for a bit it was delicious.

Mal looked flustered, but made a tsk noise as she waved off the complement. "It was nothing, I just had a chance and I took it." She says not telling Ben that she had to fight for that caramel with everything she had, coming back to the tree house with scrapes and a nasty bruise on her back that took a week to heal. Mal turned towards Carlos "They wouldn't have been as half as good without those apples Carlos stole."

Carlos smiled looking bashful. "Please everyone knows apple are the easiest thing to steal."

"Not the good one." Mal says, giving credit where credit it due.

All of us smile at the memory of that grand meal. It was the first time in a long time that any of us had actually felt full and we all did it together. We sat there so a moment just relishing in the memory of that time. All of us were safe in the tree house, surrounded by friends, eating the best meal in our lives. I couldn't help, but keep the smile on my face. 'Even though this meal is amazing and there is so much food. That meal will always be the best in my life.' I thought, my smile slipping when I noticed Ben's and Doug's reactions. They looked distraught glancing at one another to make sure they were indeed hearing right.

"That day was the best meal we ever had," Carlos explains to the prince, who smiled back uncomfortably. I knew I wasn't the only one that noticed Ben cringe at the word meal.

Soon we all went back to eating, but I noticed that again all eyes were on us and the whispers had return. It was only a moment, but I couldn't help but wonder what Auradon Prep was thinking about. I couldn't help, but wonder if anyone at this school had ever gone hungry. If they knew what it felt like to be to weak to move, to weak to even try to eat. My mother didn't starve me like the other parents leaving Jay, Carlos, and Mal to fend for themselves. But she always made sure that she monitored what I ate, asking me what I ate with the group. Always making sure that I wasn't going to get fat. After all no one wants a fat princess my mother would say as she would tighten my corset.

Everyone was still watching us, but from some of the louder chatter I could hear the attention was still on us. You could tell that the atmosphere had shifted. It wasn't as jolly and loud as when we first came in. Suddenly the door opened interrupting the quiet. The person who walked in must have noticed how dull it was because he exclaims. "Who died?" I turned my head and had to gulp the chicken in my mouth before it dropped out of my open mouth.

A tall handsome blonde boy came walking in. I could literally feel my heart stop. He was so handsome. 'Please be a prince' I thought, watching as he came over. "Hey Ben so these must be the…" Ben sent him a warning glare. He struggled for his words "The new students" he finished. He was standing beside Ben leaning towards the table.

"Yah they are" Ben says standing up to greet his friend. "Guys this Chad Charming. Queen Cinderella and King Charming son." I let out an internal screech. 'Yes yes he's a prince.' He wasn't as tall as Jay, but about the same height as Ben if not a bit shorter. He had blue eyes and blonde hair, his teeth perfect white pearls. He was everything mother told me princes were.

"Good to meet you all. Ben's been talking no stop about you coming to Auradon Prep." He says, giving a strain smile. He leans over the table. "You know I'm starved you don't mind if I…" before anyone could even try to stop him, he reached for burger that was in Jay's basket.

I could only watch in horror as Jay slammed his hands on the table, a snarl on his face as he stood. The reaction scared Chad enough to back up, along with Doug and Ben. Ben taking a stance in front of the other boys.

"Jay calm down there's plenty to go around." Ben says chuckling awkwardly feeling the tension in the air. I could feel everyone's mood shift. Jay turned to Chad and Ben a snarl on his face taking a step forward, Mal got up stepping behind Jay blocking Carlos and I from view, her face just as scary as Jay even though she wasn't snarling. I could feel Carlos shake beside me as he hovered over a basket of rolls cradling them to his chest whimpering. I gripped the fork and the knife in my hand tighter scanning the room. Dropping the fork on the table, but making sure I had a good grip on the knife I reached for Carlos' hand, doing my best to calm the boy down. If Jay heard him afraid, this would only get worse.

"Yah man no need to get so defensive, it a burger you can go get another one its not that big a deal" Chad says, clearly not understanding what the big deal was.

Ben wanting to laugh this off and Chad's nonchalant attitude did nothing to help Jay's mood. "Maybe to you it's not a bid deal, but to us it is." Chad rolled his eyes clearly not impressed. "Its about survival" Jay growls, Chad make a little chuckle. Jay stepped forward inches from the prince's face completely ignoring Ben. "You think this is funny," Jay growls, his fists clenching.

Chad looked back "I think your exaggerating."

"Chad" Ben says in a harsh tone trying to push the boy back, but the prince was stubborn standing his ground.

"You think you know a damn about what we go through on that island. You think its fun and games cause let me tell you, you wouldn't last five minutes." Jay says his anger growing.

"Yah?" Chad says, not baking down. 'Please don't be stupid and just back down before Jay beats the handsome out of you' I begged in my mind, gripping Carlos hand tighter.

"Yah" Jay says, shoving Chad, somehow completely missing Ben. Chad wasn't expecting it so he stumbled, but Jay was right back in his face. I could tell that a couple of the boys in the dining hall had stood up from the scraping a chair. Clearly ready to defend their fellow student from Jay. "You don't get to comment on what we go through. On the isle if you can't even keep your food safe you might as well consider yourself dead. You steal what you can, and you protect it with your life. That's what we had to learn. Nothings handed to you. Nothings for free. You have something that you want to keep that you had better be ready to fight for it." Jay got in his face, practically telling Chad that if he wants to keep talking shit, he had better have the skill to back it up. "You want to steal my food, than you better be ready to fight for it." He snarls.

"Wow ungrateful much." Chad turned to Ben "See Ben they don't care that you went against everyone wishes and brought them here-" Chad says only to be interrupted by Mal.

"Excuse me" Mal snarls, her eyes not glowing green…yet. "We aren't gracious that you brought us here, we aren't going to get down on our knees as sing you praise because you brought us here. We don't need your stupid pity." She says moving to stand beside Jay directly in front of Ben, but I knew she was talking to everyone. "And when you decide to throw us back on the island because we aren't going to change into your prissy prep people of Auradon, we are going to use these skills of ours to survive." I could tell that everyone was now paying attention to our table. Only a few looking down in disgrace while majority were looking at her with amazement, pity, or contempt. "So I suggest you listen to any survival instinct you have and back off." Based on how fast Chad backtracked into Doug I could only guess that her eyes must have flashed green.

The dining hall was silent again, as Ben struggled to find any words to make this better. "I'm sorry you had to go through that on the island, but things will be different when I become king. I promise."

I could tell that Jay wanted to yell at him again, probably seeing the pity in his eyes. However Mal placed her hand on his arm. Jay turned to face her, his jaw tense and eyes blazing. They did their mental communication that they were so good at; Jay closed his eyes and sighed, stepping behind Mal.

"Well this has been a great fight night, but before things get a bit to" She tilts her head, trying to find the write word "fun" she says giving a shark smile that sent a shiver down the three boys spine. "We are going back to our rooms."

We took that as our cue to leave. I could tell that Carlos was looking at the rest of the food in despair. There wasn't much food left, but the fact that we were leaving some food behind just gnawed on every fiber in our being. Grabbing Carlos attention I patted my box trying to show him that I had stashed some food. He gave me a small smile, still looking at the food. Mal's intense glare down was over and she was walking towards the door. I followed behind her keeping my head up high as we walked out of the cafeteria. Carlos followed ducking his head as Jay followed behind us, glaring at everything that moved.

Once we exited the cafeteria, Mal's eyes were still green as she took a deep breath running a hand through her hair. She gave us a sharp look "We have work to do" she says. We all nodded our head. 'It was time to get down to business.' Not wasting anytime we ran out of the school as fast as we could to the museum after all a two point three miles run was nothing to us.


	9. Museum

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Isle of the Lost nor do own any of the character.**

 **thought '...'**

 **speaking "..."**

 **I did not read the book isle of the lost so if people want to send some characteristic or summaries or anything about the book they think I should know I would appreciate it.**

* * *

Jay's point of view

After the fiasco that happened in the cafeteria we had more than enough energy to run the whole two point three miles. As we were running I kept noticing that something was wrong with Mal. So casually I'd bump into her trying to get her to focus without letting the others know something was wrong. Mal would glare at me, but than she'd get that far away look in her eyes.

Suddenly a smirk appeared on my face. "Hey Mal I''ll race ya." She gives me a side glare

"And why would I want to do that." She snaps still keeping her pace. Although we were doing fine, I could tell that Carlos and Evie were struggling to keep up.

"It's alright I'd understand if you were scared." And just like that Mal turned to me so fast I thought she would get whiplash.

"Scared…me" she scoffs "I'm not afraid of anything" she proclaims titling her head up. 'If only that was true' I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Yah than what's the problem we gonna race or what?" I asked, picking up the pace a little.

"Oh your so on" she says going into a run. "And when you lose you better not cry" I had slowed down my pace to let her get ahead of me, a smirk on her face as she thought she was in the lead.

Smirking I began to close the distance between us, pulling up beside her. "I'm not gonna be the one crying" I say as I take the lead, looking behind me to see that Mal was smirking. Her eyes and mind, here in the present where it should be.

After about a half hour run, I could see the museum at least I thought it was the museum. 'Not like there is any museum's on the island.' I thought, running up the stairs, Mal close behind. As I got to the top of the stairs, I shouted, "I win," before doing a back flip.

"Fuck you" Mal says, trying to catch her breath.

"Aww Mal don't be a sore loser," I say smiling only to receive a death glare. I couldn't help, but chuckle. Shifting my gaze behind us, with Evie and Carlos struggling to climb the stairs. They were completely winded. "Nothing like a good night run." I say, as Carlos collapses on the first step while Evie leans against a pillar trying not to gulp down air.

I couldn't help as I looked down at our fastest runner. "Come on Carlos I thought you were the fastest runner of the isle." Carlos was a speedster to be sure, but he was only great at short distance. Carlos was like a rocket it shoots out very fast and goes pretty far, but eventually it just stops.

"Shut up" breath "Jay" he says, glaring up at me. I turn my attention to Evie, but she puts her finger up.

"Don't" gasp "even" large inhale "start." She says giving her best glare. Which did send a little shiver down my spine.

After a moment of everyone catching their breath, we began to explore the museum. 'Well we found the museum and that wasn't so hard,' I thought, looking over the large building 'lets just hope the wand is just as easy to find.'

"Check your mirror," Mal told Evie, who was now breathing normally.

"Why? Is my mascara smudged?" Evie asked worriedly, checking her face with the mirror.

"Yeah," Mal told rolling her eyes as she slowly climbed down the stairs checking to see if the coast was clear, "And hey, while you're at it why don't you try to find us the wand." She adds, giving Evie a look.

"Sorry," Evie says, talking to the mirror before saying "This way," as she takes the lead.

She quickly turns toward one of the back entrances and hastily walked, no one questioning Evie we all began to follow. We found ourselves at a large door. 'Why does it have window though' I questioned 'can't anyone just break them and get in.' I thought as we all peered through the windows trying to see what's inside.

Taking a look at the door, I knew it was locked, but it didn't seem reinforced so a kick would be enough to take it down. 'But why?' I thought 'A museum usually has valuable items….' I looked in the room and noticed that there was a security guard as in one. The security guard wasn't that big, hell I had fought bigger on the island. He didn't seem like that much of a problem, 'but nothing as valuable as Fairy Godmother's wand should be this easy.' I looked past the guard to see that he was sitting in front of a series of screens, each screen flickering between different artifacts.

As I looked inside I could see different types of items. The Mad Hatter's hat, King Triton's triton, the Beast's enchanted rose, Cinderella's glass slipper. As I glanced at the last item, but breath caught. It was a Genie lamp. I could feel my fingers twitching want nothing more than to steal that lamp. I clenched my teeth as I curled my twitching finger into a fist. 'Stupid lamp, Stupid Genie, Stupid magic.' I growled, looking at the item that caused me so much trouble. 'Dad makes his own mistakes and I end up paying for them.' One of my fingers gently traced a pattern on one of my leather bracelets. Even though the scar was covered I knew the pattern by heart, my father's words ringing in my head. _'If you aren't going to steal for me than why even have hands.'_ I growled to myself 'the genies gone, the lamps useless, so what's the point.' That didn't stop dear old dad from teaching me how to steal, how to get my hands on anything that could possibly make him powerful. _'Magic and money Jay, if you don't have either than your nothing.'_ I couldn't help, but frown as I thought that I had neither of these things. 'That will change if we get the wand though.' I thought, focus at the task at hand.

The security guard turned in his chair towards the door. Not even thinking I grabbed Carlos' shoulder pushing him down as the girls ducked down on their own Mal, pushing Evie down. We all waited for a while before we peeked in. The guard was facing away again, going back to stare at the screen.

Thinking to how we would get in, I was distracted when Carlos gently nudged me in the ribs. Turning to look at the younger boy I watched as he titled his head to the center of the room. I blinked my eyes wondering how I could miss the sign that read, "Maleficent's Spinning Wheel." 'Probably because it doesn't look valuable at all' I thought looking at the old wooden thing. It was dark and cracked, nothing special about it, nothing worth stealing. Just old and wood 'I can't believe that Maleficent the greatest villain of all time, got famous off of that.'

"That's," I say, laughing "Your mother's spinning wheel?"

Carlos joined me, laughing at rickety old thing. "Yeah, kinda dorky."

"It's magic," Mal said, defensively her lips pursed. "It doesn't have to _look_ scary."

She shook her head as if saying you wouldn't understand. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. 'She thinks she is so high and mighty with magic.' I thought watching as she pulled out her mother's spell book out of her leather jacket. Opening it up and flipping through some pages she quickly finds the right spell. "Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger." She says, dramatically and I could almost picture her doing some grand hand gestures.

I watched, as the guard seemed to zone out for a moment leaning back in his chair head titled towards the sky, but other than nothing. He was just sitting there staring off into space.

"Impressive," I say sarcastically, hoping to bring Mal down a peg. Sometimes she can get to high and mighty for her own good, add magic into the mix and I knew it wouldn't end well.

"I got chills," Carlos added, holding himself as he shakes a bit. I couldn't help, but laugh. It was always great to see Carlos standing up to people.

"Okay, you know what?" Mal says turning towards us with a glare, clearly not enjoying our teasing. She turned her gaze back to the guard who still hadn't moved. She took a deep breath and as everyone was looking at the guard no one noticed that Mal's eyes were glowing a bit green. I was worried for Mal. When we were on the island we never had to worry about magic and our parents couldn't teach us, but now she could use magic however whenever she wanted. I kept my eyes on Mal as she read her next spell, "Prick the finger, prick it deep, send my enemy off to sleep."

This time the guard stood from his seat still in a trance. He made his way over to the spinning wheel for a moment he just stood there, but slowly his lifted his finger to the spindle. He pricked his finger on the spindle, and then with little green ZAP from the tip, his eyes closed and half asleep already he curled up on the podium right next to the spinning wheel. We waited for a moment more just to make sure the guard was truly asleep his snores confirmed it. Mal grinned at her work before turning towards me with an eat your heart out grin. Her eyes still a dim green before disappearing completely.

"Not so dorky now, huh?" she say to us her smirk still present. She grabbed the door confidently, but was meet with resistance. She kept pulling only to realize that the door was locked. I couldn't help, but let a grin of my own come out.

"Stand. Back," I say giving a smirk as I backed away from the door. 'Who needs magic' I thought, looking straight at the door 'when you can just use your body.' Running I leaped for the door ready to kick it open. Had I not been so focused on my target maybe I would have caught Mal's face as she turned towards her spell book.

"Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick," Mal recited from the book just as I leapt at the door. I expected to meet with something solid, but I watched as the doors opened before my kick even made contact. 'MAGIC' I thought with a growl as I felt myself land hard on ground. I could hear the snickering behind me. Evie and Mal laughed as they walked by me, Mal nudging my side with her foot her smile still in place. I could feel a snarl coming on as she teased. "You coming?" She says, almost skipping in joy down the hallway.

'FUCK MAGIC' I thought angrily as I felt my lower back sting. I looked at the security guard and than at the doors. On the island the group needed muscle, they needed a thief, but here in Auradon, they had magic. 'Why does they even need me, when they have magic' I thought, looking down at the ground.

I felt someone tug on my arm. I looked up to see Carlos trying to help me up. "Come on, Jay," He says, struggling to pull up my dead weight.

I wanted to snarl at him. 'I'm not that useless that I can't pick myself up.' I thought as I pushed him off of me, stumbling to my feet "I'm good." I said irritated, ignoring the slight pain in my lower body.

"Just trying to help," Carlos mumbles as I walked past him. I knew I shouldn't be mad at Carlos, but so far everyone has been useful except me. 'Mal with her spell book, Evie with her mirror, Carlos with his technology I'm suppose to be the thief and yet I haven't done anything to help.' I thought, sourly following the girls.

Mal pressed her finger to her lips in a "shh" motion as she snuck around the guard, signaling for the others to be just as quiet. Evie and I made it around the guard just fine but as soon as Carlos tried to pass him the guard shifted in his sleep. Carlos let out a gasp and froze, waiting for the guard to sink back to sleep.

"Carlos!" Mal says in a harsh whisper, as she noticed the boy straggling behind, clearly confident in her spell to keep the man asleep.

"Coming!" Carlos replied, carefully tip-toeing around the guard. The minute he cleared the guard he took off in a sprint clearly not wanting to get left behind.

Evie ran ahead going through several corridors, leading us in what I hope was the right way. "So close," Evie says as she turned again. "Upstairs," She says already starting up them.

Apparently we weren't going fast enough because Mal stopped to usher us up the stairs, "Go, go, go," before she followed after us. We made it to the second floor landing, and Evie trying to quietly run, leading us through numerous barely lit hallways. She suddenly stops for a moment, peeking into one of the room. We followed not sure what could have caught Evie's attention so suddenly. Her arms are by her side and her mouth is opened slightly in shock.

It wasn't until I read the plaque on the wall that I understood. The Hall of Villains. We all walked in, staring in aww for a moment. In the hall were four extremely life-like wax figures of our parents. It was them in their younger days, back when they were causing mayhem and mischief. We carefully walked forward towards the statues, my eyes never leaving the statue of my father.

"Mommy?" Evie quietly whispered, looking up at her mother's statue. Eyes wide in amazement.

"Killer," I hear myself say, thinking back to the horrible stories the isle said about my father when he was younger. No one wanted to disappoint Jafar. The torture was always different in the stories but words like sadist, and killer were always present in those stories.

"I'll never forget mother's day again," I hear Carlos say, but the way Carlos was staring at the statue it wasn't out of love, wonder, or appreciation like how the girls were staring at their mothers, it was out of fear. I'm not even sure if he knew that he was shaking. He was staring straight into his mother's eyes like prey caught in a predators gaze. I let my eyes wander to Cruella's statue. Her statue's hand was extended as if she was reaching out to grab something. 'More like someone' I thought, glaring at the women. My father may have been cruel and sadistic, but he was like that with everyone. Cruella though seemed to be especially cruel to Carlos. I could tell that everyone was getting a bit to emotional being in here.

"Well, wand's not here," I say, trying to grab everyone's attention. Shaking my head to try and not look back at my father's statue, placing a faking smirk on my face, "Let's bounce." I waited for a moment, but other than a slight head turn I got nothing. "Let's go." I say with a bit more force as I exited the room. I could hear footsteps behind me, but I didn't look back wanting to up more room between that damn room and us.

"Wait, where's Mal?" I heard Carlos say behind me. I stopped walking looking behind me to see only Carlos and Evie.

"I'll get her," I say with a sigh, really not wanting to go back there.

"No I got it, you guys try to find the wand," Evie says already running back from where we came. 'But you have the mirror' I thought, as she disappears down the hallway.

I sigh again, feeling really tense "Come on," I say to Carlos "The faster we find the wand the faster we can leave." Turning back around I begin to walk not waiting for Carlos reply.

"Shouldn't we wait for them?" Carlos asks, hurrying to stay by my side.

"They'll be fine, they have magic to help them" I say a scowl on my face, as I turn down a random hallway.

I can feel Carlos watching me "What?" I snapped, stopping to stare down at the younger boy.

"Are you….jealous?" Carlos asks, blinking his eyes in confusion.

"What?" I asked, bewildered. "Jealous…of what?"

Carlos shrank a little in his self. "Well now that we are off the island they can use magic and you….well you…."

"Don't have any," I snapped, pushing past the boy to keep walking. 'Where is this stupid wand?'

"Your dad thinks you do? He said when you were younger your eyes turned red, that you absorbed his power." Carlos explains doing his best to keep up with my long strides.

"What's your point?" I growl.

I watched Carlos cringe "Your mad that on the first day off the island Mal and Evie have been able to use magic and you" He was fidgeting with his sleeve. "You haven't."

I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. "That's not why I'm mad."

"Than why?" Carlos shouts. Had I not been as mad as I was, I probably would have been impressed that Carlos was actually yelling.

"What's going on?" We both turned our head to see Evie standing in front of us.

"Nothing" I say looking behind Evie. "Evie where's Mal?"

"What do you mean she-" Evie looked over her shoulder to find no one there "right behind me." She turns to look back at us "Well she was." She looked at us and then back towards the hallway. "I'll be right back," she says taking some steps back. "But stop yelling at each other." That being said she backtracked the way she came from.

Hoping that the Carlos would just drop the conversations I began to keep walking turning left this time, making sure to map the way to the exit in my head. "Hey we aren't done." Carlos shouted, running behind me.

'Just drop it Carlos' I thought, wondering why he couldn't just drop it. 'It doesn't matter what I'm feeling. All that matters is that we get that wand and get the hell out of here.' I thought, ignoring the ranting boys as I kept walking.

A sign caught my eye and not thinking I ran towards the entrance. "Jay, wait up?" I heard Carlos say. The sign read "Fairy Magic." Not wasting time I rushed into the room, not even pausing when the room seemed to glow an eerie blue glow.

I slowed down when I got in the room. Carlos bumping in behind me "What the hell Jay?" he says walking around me rubbing his nose. He stops when his eyes glued to the center of the room. The room was circular room with other fairy objects surrounding it, but in the middle was a circular ring the blue light in the middle. Walking over to the edge of the railing we could see Fairy Godmother's wand a floor below us. There was a ray of blue light surrounding the wand coming from the ceiling. The wand itself was white and sparkly, but to me looked like a decorated piece of wood, but it was suspended in mid-air. It looked so pretty and just waiting to be stolen.

I could feel myself go into a grin, only to look at Carlos sporting the same expression. "We found it," I say, raising my hand towards Carlos for a high five. He slams his hand into mine.

"Yay we did." Carlos says.

"That's more like it" We both turned to see that Evie had return with Mal in tow. "Its always better when you to are getting along."

I didn't bother making a comment just rolling my eyes at Evie. I looked behind her to look at Mal. Although she seemed focused, there was something off about her. "There it is," Evie says, taking a deep breath after all the running she did. Now everyone was smiling, which hid whatever Mal was trying to hide.

Mal came next to us looking at the wand below. She turned to look at us and says "Come on we got a wand to steal." I nod my head at her giving a loud "Whoop", rushing towards the door to get to the floor below, the gang following close behind.

I walked away from the others trying to get a good look at the blue light that was covering the wand. 'Its to open' I thought as I heard the others come to rest against the railing that would protect the wand from the public. The room was small the only light coming from this beam of light, the wand safely inside of it. 'To easy' I thought, gripping the rail. The other's were looking at the wand with wonder, but something wasn't right. Even on the island where electricity was minimum and magic none people protected their valuables with their lives. 'So why leave something so powerful in the open unprotected?' I thought, ducking underneath the railing making sure to stay out of the light.

"Jay, don't!" Mal cried, a hand out to stop me.

"Relax Mal I'm not that stupid." I say walking around the light, one hand about a inch or so from the blue light trying to figure out if there was something there. Whatever the blue light was it was either electronic or magic, when I got to close I could feel static forming close to my hand, but at the same time it was warm and a constant feeling. "Mal I think this is a force field."

"How do you know?" she asks.

"Call it a thief's intuition." I say, my hand still raised. The blue light was getting warmed underneath my hand, as if it knew that I was here about to take the wand.

Mal scanned her book for a while. "There is nothing in here about breaking a force field." She snaps still skimming the pages.

"So how are we going to get the wand than?" Carlos asks, distraught.

"Mirrior Mirro in my hand," Evie starts "How do we get the wand into Jay's hands?" They all crowded around the mirror.

"Well" I ask, starting to walk around the platform again, hand still raised feeling that static heat following my hand.

"It doesn't say anything." Evie says, "it just shows you sticking your hand in the force field but…." Evie bit her lip.

"But what?" I asked,

"Its your arm Jay, its glowing red." Mal says looking at the mirror to me. "Your using magic."

I snarled "I don't do magic."

Mal narrowed her eyes raising Evie hand that holds the mirror, showing me the image as well. "Well here you are." She snaps. In the mirror my arm was surrounded by a red glow that seemed to resemble a snake, and my arm was slowly making its way past the fore field to the wand. "Just focus," she growls.

"You can do it Jay" Carlos says with a hopeful grin.

'No I can't' I thought, turning towards the wand. "Jay mom says magic is all about focus. Just imagine it. Picture what you just saw on your hand and feel it." Mal tries to explain.

'Feel what?' I thought, clenching my fist. I took a deep breath, trying to do everything I can to focus, I don't a deep breathe trying to calm myself like I do before I do a parkour move.

"Jay look" Carlos shouts.

I look down and a small red glow started to form around my fingers. Mal shoved Carlos. "Don't break his concentration." Taking a deep breath again, I tried to focus again. Trying to plead with whatever magic I have in my to work. I took a deep breath and raised my hand to the force field.

"Wait, no! No, don't!" Mal shouted. The panic in her voice shot my eyes open. That when I saw it the red in my hand was disappearing 'Shit' I thought as my hand made contact with force field. Before I knew it I was sent flying back, my body tipping over the railing and landing on my back…painfully. It wasn't long before sirens started going off. 'I doubt Mal's spell is that good to keep a guard asleep after this.' I thought struggling to get up, my arm still twitching after the force field. I could hear the group groan in pain going to cover their ears.

"A force field and a siren?" Carlos shouted over the loud noise.

Getting up to my elbows facing the group I say, "That's just a little excessive, don't you think" still struggling to get up.

"Let's go!" Mal shouted turning towards the door. Carlos and Evie followed after her, using the rail to help me stand I ran behind them struggling a bit to keep up.

We took a different stairwell going out than when we came in, following the exit signs. We ran as fast as we could to the exit knowing that the signs would take us back to the original room. I highly doubted that the security guard was still there, sleeping with all this noise.

I took a sigh as we made it to the original room, "Come on" Evie says in a hush whisper excited to see the exit in sight. Evie and Mal were out the door as I noticed we were missing Carlos. I held the door open looking behind me. Carlos was answering the phone.

"Hello?" He answered with a certain amount of calm he should not have in a situation like this.

"Uh, um, just give me one second," Carlos told the person on the phone. Which I could only assume it was someone asking about the alarm. I watched as he looked around the desk flipping through some papers before his eyes stayed glued to a clipboard. He began to push some buttons and the alarmed stopped. 'Really should have taken Carlos on more break in, he would have been great at disarming the weak security systems back home.' I thought, as Carlos looked up to the ceiling sighing in relief when the sound stops.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, no, false alarm." Carlos glanced at the clipboard again, fingers skimming the pages. "It was a malfunction in the, uh, LM 714 chip in the breadboard circuit." I watched as he smiled and laughed his voice a bit stressed now. "Yeah, okay, say hi to the misses." Carlos then hung up the phone, happily sighing again and started to walk out the door, with suave.

"Carlos!" Mal called from outside, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Carlos raised his arms in disbelief, "You're welcome." He says rolling his eye. As I was still holding the door, I patted Carlos on the back to show that he did a good job. Carlos nodded his head at me as he ran out the door. Quickly pulling the door closed as quietly as I could I jump the stairs two at a time to catch up with the other. Ignoring the protest in my knees.

Once we all knew that we had made it out we broke into a full-blown run. Evie and Carlos doing their best to keep up "Way to go, Jay," Mal says turning to me, running right next to me. "Now we have to go to school tomorrow."

"You said all I had to do was reach for it." I snapped back.

"Yah with magic," she answers just as fierce.

"Guys now not the time lets get back to Auradon Prep before anyone catches us." Evie says, starting to get breathless.

Mal and I gave each other another glare. Hers says 'all your fault' mine saying 'bite me.'

It was probably around midnight, when they snuck back to Auradon Prep. We made it on campus before the girls went their way and Carlos and I went out way. Mal still steamed about our…well my failure. 'Stupid magic.' I thought as we snuck into the dorms. Which was a lot easier than I thought, where was the alarms, the security guards, than again after the night we had I was done with all those things. Although it was a bit unnerving, on the island when ever it was this quiet it meant that something bad was gonna happen, like fights or murders. The only good time for silence was at twilight right when the sun is about to rise. It was actually peaceful what with most of the demons going to sleep and only a handful of people coming out in the morning, all of them just trying to survive another day in hell.

We made it to our dorms and I knew just by the look on Carlos' face that he wanted to talk about what happened in the museum. I raised my hand cutting him off before he can start. "Not tonight" I whispered going to my luggage to get something to sleep in. Luckily Carlos understood and went to find his own pajamas.

Carlos' cat was sitting on his bed meowing. Carlos now changed practically jumped on his bed snuggling his pillow. A large smile on his face, which almost matched the one he wore when he first saw this room. We both sat in our own beds for a moment; Carlos was fidgeting all over his bed, while I just stared at the ceiling.

"Will you quit moving?" I snapped, wanting nothing more than to sleep this night off.

"Sorry" he mutters, and I sighed because I knew something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"Nothing"

"Carlos" I ask, my patience running thin.

"Its to soft…" he pauses "its to fluffy. I feel like I'm being sucked in." He pauses again, shifting once more only to still his movements. "But I'll get used to it. I'll try to be quiet."

I sighed before getting out of bed, throwing all of the covers, sheets, and pillows onto the ground. "What are you doing?" Carlos asks, as I organized everything.

"We will work our way up to the beds." I say going to Carlos bed and taking the covers and sheets from underneath him. His cat was able to land on his feet, but Carlos falls ungracefully on the floor.

"Hey" he shouts, as I grab the pillows and throwing them next to the other blankets. With all the sheets and covers it made a pretty nice makeshift bed and than I add the pillows and it was better than anything we had every slept on.

Carlos didn't waste anytime getting onto the makeshift bed, his cat following after him. I tried to look around the room for anything else we could use as bedding. For a moment I thought Carlos was asleep, when suddenly I heard little tick noises. I stopped for a moment, tensing.

"What-" I placed my finger to my lips telling Carlos I needed him quite. The tick noises started again. 'Is someone trying to pick our lock?' I thought angrily, rushing towards the door. Swinging it open I see Mal and Evie. Mal was on her knees hairpins in her hands, while Evie was standing behind her carrying two pillows and blankets.

I could only raise an eyebrow at the two, Mal rising to her feet as she pursed her lips. "We couldn't sleep" Evie says, taking a step her eyes big and wide. 'Not her puppy dog stare' I thought, to tired to try and resist Evie's sad face. I looked at Mal who only crossed her arm.

"Evie couldn't sleep" she says, she looked at me, and I knew the truth. Not wanting them to get caught I opened the door wider letting the two girls walk inside. They noticed Carlos on the floor who was now sitting up wondering who was at the door.

"Bed to soft" Evie asks, sitting down next to Carlos. Carlos could only nod, looking a bit embarrassed. Evie didn't even think about it she started to add her covers and pillows to the pile. Before we knew it Evie and Carlos were lying down on the makeshift bed while Mal made a beeline for my bed.

I could only roll my eyes at her, put I took one of the sheet from the makeshift bed having to pull extra hard with two people on it. Not saying a word I threw the sheet to Mal, knowing she wasn't going to say thank you. She grabbed the sheet and took over my bed. Sighing I walked over to the makeshift bed and with Carlos in the middle, Evie on his left, I laid down on the other side of Carlos.

I could only sigh as time went on. Carlos and Evie were both asleep, Carlos' cat trying to sleep between the two. I could hear Mal shifting on the bed before she gave a huff.

"Something wrong?" I asked, feeling déjà vu. Mal said nothing, sitting up I saw that Mal was sitting against the headboard staring into her lap fidgeting with her fingers. I sighed before standing up and walking over to my bed. 'Why can't this night just end' I thought, sitting on the bed.


	10. Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Isle of the Lost nor do own any of the character.**

 **thought '...'**

 **speaking "..."**

 **I did not read the book isle of the lost so if people want to send some characteristic or summaries or anything about the book they think I should know I would appreciate it.**

* * *

Jay's point of view

I awkwardly sat on my bed just watching Mal for a moment. I glanced at Evie for a moment wondering if I should get the girl up, she was after all better at heart to heart conversations. 'Than again waking Evie up now is probably worse than anything I can say' I thought, watching as Mal was still fidgeting with her finger.

"Alright enough" I said, my hands grabbing her to stop with the fidgeting. Mal looked at me shocked like finally realizing I was here before they narrowed.

"What" she snapped, minding her voice for the two sleeping people, but yet still being sharp enough make any lesser being step back.

I stared at her for a moment reeling back. "I can't tell if you're scheming or worrying." I said, removing my hand from hers, knowing that Mal wasn't much for physical contact unless she initiated it.

"Both, now that you screwed up our one chance at the wand." She growls her hands clenching the sheet around her tightly.

We glared at each other for a moment, hiding nothing from the other person. It got harder to look at her once you got past the anger and contempt and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Fine be mad at me," I stated getting off the bed ready to head back to the floor and finally sleep this night off. "Last thing I need to night is you yelling at me some more." I muttered.

"I saw my mom" I hear her say and if it wasn't close to one in the morning and everything silent I probably wouldn't have heard her. I turned back around, looking at her shocked 'How?' I thought 'she shouldn't be able to leave the island. None of our parents should be.' Not wanting to push Mal into talking, but curiosity getting the best of me I sat back down on my bed waiting in silence. "I'm not sure if she was there or if it was in my head, but she talked to me." Mal wasn't looking at me, just staring at her hands.

Now it made sense why Mal lagged behind. 'I probably would to if my dad started talking to me' I thought. I waited for a moment, but Mal wasn't talking so I began to probe "What did she say?" Mal cringed and I winced hoping that I didn't push to far.

She looked at me and I really wish she didn't. She looked so lost; her confident sly smirk was lost behind a trembling lips. Her eyes usually filled with mischief were glassy. "She asked me if I wanted to be evil like her? If I wanted to be mean, to make mischief our daily routine." She says quietly. "Don't I want to be ruthless and rotten and mad. Don't I want to be very, very good at being bad?" As she spoke it kind of sounded like a song, something very Maleficent like.

"That's not all she said, was it?" I already knew the answers, but Mal had gone back to being quiet.

"She said that this was preordained, that she and I would rule together freedom soon regains." 'Freedom that I ruined' I thought, bitterly. "She asked for my help Jay." Her lips trembled before she bit it, hard.

"That's nothing we didn't already know Mal." I said, wondering why this was hitting Mal so hard. We all knew the pressure Maleficent put on Mal to be her, to be evil just like her. 'It was an everyday occurrence so why? Why was this affecting her so hard?'

"I've been thinking." She says, throwing the sheet off of her swinging her legs off the bed before standing up.

"Your always thinking" I say trying to lighten the mood as she stands up to face the window. "You were the best schemer in school."

"Were," she asked turning her head her eyebrow raised.

"You keep loosing focus I might steal that title from you." I say with a smile watching as she turned back to look outside for a moment, no smile on her face.

"Mom and I agreed on one thing." She says, her back to me. I stood making my way over to her. It was still pretty dark out, but with the school lights we could make out the school's court yard and the road that brought us here, really the view was not that impressive. "We are evil, its true, and we are never gonna think twice." She crossed her arms tapping her fingers against her elbow. "But…"

"But" I say feeling that we were finally getting to the real problem here.

"I'm evil," she states nodding her head. "We're evil," she says looking at me as if waiting for an answer. I nod my head "We're evil" I repeated.

She smiled a bit, and her eyes were no longer glassy, but held determination. "But…but…I don't want" She gives out an angry sigh turning her head back towards the window.

"What don't you want Mal" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest knowing that what Mal had to say was important, but irritated that we were just running around in circles.

"I don't want to be my mother." She hisses whipping her head towards me her purple hair moving like fire around her. "I don't want to be her." She says, her hands clawing at her arms, as if trying to ground herself. "And I know how that sounds." She says shaking a bit as she spews her fears and angers. "I'm her daughter, I should look up to her, I should want to be her. I should be proud to be born the girl I am, to be born to a evilicious queen." Her nails were digging deeper into her skin and I was afraid that she was gonna draw blood soon.

Not thinking I grabbed Mal's hands again. "Mal enough." I say pulling her hands away from her arm. "Mal there is nothing wrong with not wanting be Maleficent"

"I'm her daughter" she exclaims her hands squeezing around mine a bit to tight.

"So what?" I snapped, "I'm Jafar's son and I accepted long ago that I would never be able to be like him." We had not realized how close we were to one another until Mal rested her forehead against my chest. Not a hug exactly because villains don't hug.

"I failed her," she says her voice shaking. "The one chance I got to prove myself I failed" I tried to cringe at the punch to the gut that statement gave me, knowing that if Mal wasn't so emotional she would find a way to comment on my part in that failure. "But part of me is glad." She says softer, her death grip on my hands loosening. "Glad because had we succeeded we would have given the wand to our parents and nothing would have changed for us, but now we have a chance. A chance to change thing to work in our favor."

I stared at her for a moment, not really sure what she wanted me to do with the bombshell she just dropped. Villains don't have heart to hearts. Villains don't share feelings. I watched as she lifted her head off my chest scanning my face. Her expressions changed from determined to worried to frustrated. "Well say something," she snaps a little to loudly removing her hands and taking a step back. We still as we hear the two sleeping forms start to stir. We stood waiting for the two to go back to sleep.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked, wondering why I didn't just wake Evie up when I had the chance.

She made a task noise. "I don't know." She says, honestly, looking upset. "Tell me I'm crazy, I'm wrong. Tell me that stealing this wand will change something for us. Tell me something" She sighs, her mouth turning into a frown. "Anything" and I would never say that Mal pleaded, but she was border lining.

"I think your right," I say, looking outside the window. "I think if we give our parents the wand than nothing changes at least for us. Auradon will be reeked and a new wave of evil will take over, but for us." I shake my head "We will always be there little screw up, never as good as them." I say honestly, which felt odd, always used to lying. However if Mal was being honest with me than its only fair I do the same. "I can't be my father even if I wanted to be," I say staring at Mal's reflection "I don't have the magic or the nerve to be that sadistic." She frowned harder, probably thinking about my failure to summon magic.

"Jay what happened-"

"Not today Mal" I snapped, sighing.

"You can you magic," she says, "So what's stopping you?"

"We are not talking about this?" I snap turning towards her. Mal seemed to have her spine back because her eyes narrowed her mouth a growl.

"And why not" she whispered harshly. "What are you so afraid of Jay?"

"ENOUGH" I shouted, not caring if I wake up Carlos and Evie, not caring if the whole school wakes up I was not going to talk about this. Just because Mal was willing to have a mental breakdown and have a good old heart to heart doesn't mean I was.

I turned back towards the window hoping that Mal would understand that this topic is dropped. I watched through the window as studied me, but she turned towards the window as well and for a moment we stayed quiet watching as it started to get lighter outside. A new dawn was coming and in my opinion it couldn't have come sooner.

"So what do we do?" Mal asked the frown still on her face.

"Simple we do what we always do. You scheme, I steal and we figure it out as we go along." I say nudging her with my arm.

She give a small smile "Its not that simple." She says shaking her head.

"Sure it is," I say, lying through my smile "You make a plan and we follow it. Simple."

"No its not. We need to figure out what to do?" She says running a hand through her hair.

"You want to know what I know for sure," I ask, going back to the bed.

"What" she says staying by the window, but following my movements.

"We don't have to figure it out all tonight." I say grabbing the sheet and walking over to her again to place it around her shoulders. "For now nothing has changed. We stay at Auradon" I say, guiding her back to bed she must have been more tired than I thought because she actually let me lead. "We do our best to keep out of to much trouble. Buy some time and figure out a plan. One that helps us."

Mal lies down on the bed grabbing at the sheet to tucking herself in. "My mother said something else to me," she says quietly, turning away from me. 'Dear Hades just how much did her mother tell her' I thought, worried. "She wanted me to promise her that I would be an absolute disgrace."

I sighed sitting down on the bed rest against the headboard. Hesitantly I reached over and ran my hand through her purple hair, something I knew she liked, but hated having done because she thought it showed weakness. Usually I only petted her hair in extreme situation. The last time being when she nabbed that salted caramel and her back was hurting her so much she couldn't move very much She sighed her eyes fluttering closed.

"Mal one way or another you will be." I say, glancing over to the other two sleeping forms. "We all will be." I mutter, not expecting her to hear.

"Promise" she asks, eyes still closed.

"Promise" I say, continuing to pet her hair until I was sure she had fallen asleep. 'I'll do whatever it takes to make sure we all end up with our own happy endings and I'll damn anyone who tries to stop us.' I thought, keeping a watch over the group before sleep finally over came me.


	11. Genius

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Isle of the Lost nor do own any of the character.**

 **thought '...'**

 **speaking "..."**

 **I did not read the book isle of the lost so if people want to send some characteristic or summaries or anything about the book they think I should know I would appreciate it.**

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. School left me no time for updates, but I hope that with winter break I can add a few more chapters before school starts up again.

* * *

Carlos point of view:

By the time I woke up Evie and Mal were gone. It was still morning, and I was surprised that Jay was up and about. Usually I would have to be the one dragging Jay out of bed.

"Carlos you up?" Jay asks, hiding his stolen loot in different places around the room.

"Yah, barely." I say, blinking my eyes as I tried to wake up my mind. Images of last nights mission rushing through my brain. "When did the girls leave?"

"About an hour ago" Jay says, starting to pull the blankets off of me.

"Hey" I shout struggling to take my warm blankets back.

"We have to get up, remember?" I crunched my eyebrows together trying to think of why we would need to get up early. I may be a genius but before noon, my brain was on vacation.

"The tests" Jay says, with a scowl.

"Oh" I say, letting go of the blankets and starting to get up.

"Showers here are awesome" Jay says, picking up the sheets and blankets. "The waters actually warm and flows through the head." He throws the blankets on the bed starting to do a quick shifting of the sheets in an attempt to make the bed.

I nodded my head and go to the garbage bag that I threw in the closet that has my clothes in it. 'So much for not staying here long' I thought, grabbing clean clothes I made my way into the bathroom. Closing the door behind me I paused looking at the luxurious bathroom. The walls were a cream color with a dark stone counter and floor. It had a huge mirror and stainless steel rods and facets. I was a bit surprised that the toilet was gold.

Stripping out of my clothes I walked to the shower and started to fiddle with the handles. Only for a rush of water to come out, I turned the hot nozzle all the way only for the room to fill with steam instantly. Putting my hand out to touch the water I filched at how hot it was. I began to turn the handles until the water was a perfect temperature; I waited for a moment waiting for the water to turn cold or hot, but the temp never changed. I waited for the water to turn from crystal clear to a muddy brown, but it never did. Once I was sure it was safe I jumped in. BEST SHOWER EVER. The school had provided soap and hair products, and if it wasn't for Jay banging on the door telling me to hurry up I could have stayed their all day.

Getting out of the shower and changing into my clothes, I walked to the mirror and began to spike my hair. When I walked out of the bathroom, the girls were there sitting at the table. As I scanned the room I noticed that Prince Ben and Doug were there to hanging awkwardly by the door. I could feel my face go red when I realized they were waiting for me. "Sorry" I say, "I was just uh um" I was stuttering so I just pointed to the bathroom.

Prince Ben smiled "It's alright your tests aren't until noon, I was just hoping we could go get some breakfast. "

I raised my eyebrow at the prince wondering if he was stupid. I looked around the room to see that Jay and Mal were already in guard mode, turning to Evie I watched as she tried not to frown. "Is that really a good idea?" I say, voicing what everyone was thinking.

"I know that yesterday was a bit rough" Prince Ben explained, and I couldn't help but wonder if he knew that his friend was so close to certain death. "But with time it will get better." Every one of us gave Ben a disbelieving look only for him to duck his head a bit "I have faith that we can all get along." He says with a voice that sounds like he was trying to convince himself more than us.

"Lets just get this over with" Mal says standing up from the table she was occupying the night before.

"I'm with Mal" Jay says, starting to head to the door.

We all headed to the cafeteria, each of us ignoring the stares and whispers as we walked the hall. 'So much for not having to deal with Auradon prep students.' I thought, walking into the cafeteria Jay and Mal in front of us with Ben while Evie was next to me Doug behind us.

When we finally reached the cafeteria we all stayed close together as we went around to grab food. If it wasn't for the stares or scowls set our way I was pretty sure I would have been standing in front of the all the food drooling. Instead I was frowning as I grabbed delicious smelling food. I grabbed as much as my plate could fit doing my best to stay with the group as we traveled from one food station to the next. People would walk out of our way, stepping away when they saw the four of us approach. Mal would send them a smile that looked like it would belong on a shark. Evie would just flip her hair with one hand and send a soft smile. Jay would glare down any one who looked like they wanted to try something. And then there was me the kids of the groups staying close, but out of the way. What a sight we must have made.

We went to the designated table Ben showed us last time, only to stop when we noticed Ben standing in front of the table. When he saw us, he walked over a strained smile on his face. "There seems to be a problem with your table why don't we go find you guys another one." Mal raised one of her eyebrows before sharing a glance as Jay.

Jay didn't need anything else, he stepped past the prince a harder shove on Ben's shoulder than needed. When we reached the table, Jay let out a boastful laugh that echoed through out the cafeteria. Everyone stopped eating, turning to Jay who was still laughing.

"Mal you have to see this" he says in between laughter "Its so" laughter "so" at this point Jay had one hand on his stomach and another still holding onto his plate of food, that was shaking so much that food started to fall on the floor. "Pathetic."

Mal smirked at the prince before walking past him, with us following behind her. There on the table read. "Villains belong on the Isle of the lost" in big red spray-painted letters. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Really low petty vandalism that's the best they got. We heard worse from our own parents. This…this was nothing.

However as I looked at Mal her lips pursed I knew she thought differently. That's when it clicked. This was our table. Even if it was only for a day, it was ours. In Mal's mind someone messed with something that belonged to us. Mal placed her plate of food on some random table scarring the students as she slammed her plate down. Turning she walked back to the table and raised her hand "Evie paint" Mal ordered. Evie not missing a beat took two spray cans out of her box purse. Mal tossed one to Jay. Rather than placing his food on a table he just flung it over his shoulder not caring for the mess it made or the shattered plate. They instantly began to spray the entire tabletop black. Evie began to pull more spray paint out of her purse and I couldn't help but wonder how 8 cans of spray paint fit in her purse.

Evie and I grabbed some of the chairs from the table and began to eat our food as Mal and Jay painted. The whole room was filled with whispers on what they were doing. Prince Ben and Doug hanging around us, just watching. After about twenty minutes of Jay and Mal moving around the table, passing paint to one another, and working together in silence they both took a step back admiring their work. Jay nodded and extended his closed fist out to Mal. Mal looked at his fist and then at him with a 'are you serious' look. Jay just shoved his fist closer to Mal. Mal rolled her eyes but eventually fisted bumped him back.

Evie and I had finished eating and while Mal and Jay were vandalizing Auradon Prep property we went to go get them some fresh food. We stood up handing Jay and Mal their food as we went to go examine the table. In large letters was "Long Live Evil" but it was different then the ones we tag on the isle. The letters were shifting colors from purple to red to white to blue. Maleficent's green flames mixed with a Red genies smoke surrounded the letters. A large white mirror was in the center behind the letters, white spots spread through out the table. Evie and I smiled at each other. Each of us has a Long Live Evil symbol. Jay and Mal were able to made a symbol that represented all of us.

Mal and Jay were eating their food watching our reactions. "Its awesome" I said. Evie practically beaming, Mal and Jay just smiled eating their food.

As Mal finished her food she turned to Ben and said, "Should we head out?"

"Mal are you trying to be punctual?" Evie teased glancing at the clock that read 11:50.

Mal rolled her eyes "Just want to get this over with." She says sighing.

Prince Ben who had been staring at our table seemed to be brought back from his trip to LaLa land. "Yes, yes let's head out" He says leading us out of the cafeteria.

"Oh" Mal says turning to face the students that were still in the cafeteria. "For who ever vandalized our table. One that was pathetic, leave the vandalizing to the villains and two for who ever did it I suggest you grow a spine, you got something to say then come say it." With that said Mal walked out of the room. Ben just staring at her dumbfounded, Doug a bit afraid, and us just laughing at Mal's threat was. 'It has to all be a show' I thought, as we began to be lead to who knows where.

We were lead to the library and brought to an empty room. "The teachers should be here soon, so just sit tight and do your best. Doug and I have to get to class now." Prince Ben says with a smile as he begins to walk out of the room with a wave, Doug following behind him still afraid to be left alone with us.

I couldn't help, but be a little nervous. I always was nervous before an exam no matter how much I thought I was prepared for it and this exam I was not prepared for at all. I started to fidget with my fingers wondering when these teachers would get here.

"Carlos I swear if you don't stop tapping your foot I'm going to go over there and break it" Mal threatened sitting in front of me.

"How did you-" I started to ask.

"I can hear it from here thumper." She says, turning around. She started to lean back in her chair "Why are you nervous your gonna rock this exam." She says casually.

"I don't even know what's on this exam." I practically screeched.

"Does it really matter" Jay says, legs extended on the table arms behind his head as he leans back in the chair.

"Jay's right I mean you're the smartest kid on the island. You'll do fine." Evie says, playing with the end of her hair with her fingers.

"On the isle" I shout "we aren't in the isle anymore. I'm doomed," I say, slamming my head into the table.

"Your doomed, then we're screwed" Jay says casually.

"Speak for yourself" Evie says.

Jay raises an eyebrow "Oh you actually gonna use your brain their princess. Remember what mother said no one likes a know it all."

"Yah well I don't think they'll like a complete idiot" Evie huffs.

"You sure Evie." Mal starts "the boys here seem kind of dense. I don't think they would like a girl smarter than them."

Evie pouted turning to face the front. "Come on guys, let's actually try to do the best we can. Lets show them what a villain can really do." I say lifting my head up.

"Why?" Mal says, "They already think that we're stupid."

"Then lets show them that we aren't," I snapped.

Mal shrugged "Let them underestimate us. It will make it better for us in the long run."

"So your okay with letting people think your stupid." I say, watching as Mal's face twisted into rage not having thought of it that way.

"Point taken" she says with a huff. She sighs, "Fine we do the best we can."

"Doesn't matter if we try or not." Jay says, placing the chair back on all floors, legs on the floor. "Carlos will still get a better score than all of us."

"Carlos is right though, lets show them what we know." Evie says a determined look on her face.

"Since our first plan went to shit," Mal explains, "we don't know how long we have to be here. So we might as well try and get something out of it."

"What do you mean?" Jay says leaning in over the table.

"I mean we are in enemy territory. Imagine what we can learn from them. Imagine what Carlos can learn from that robotics class. What Evie and I could learn about in magic class. Hell what you could learn about magic Jay." Mal says, looking Jay right in the eyes. Jay had a slight snarl on his face.

"How about you guys learn, I see what I can steal," Jay says leaning back in his chair again.

Mal rolled her eyes. Wanting to avoid an argument I spoke up "You really think I can get in that robotics class."

Jay looked at me with a serious expression "I'll make sure you get in that class." He says with a nod.

"We all will" Evie says, her blue curls bouncing with her head as she nodded in affirmative.

I looked down at the table, happy that my friends have my back, but also a bit sad that they were always ready to back me up. "That doesn't mean you can slack off," Mal says, looking at me with an intense stare.

"Wouldn't dream of it" I say as Fairy Godmother with two other adults enter the room. 'I can do this' I thought, as Fairy Godmother starts to explain the exam. 'I'm the genius, I can do this.'


	12. New Allies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Isle of the Lost nor do own any of the character.**

 **thought '...'**

 **speaking "..."**

 **I did not read the book isle of the lost so if people want to send some characteristic or summaries or anything about the book they think I should know I would appreciate it.**

* * *

Sorry for the long wait for some reason fanfiction was not allowing me to upload new chapters, but everything finally seems to be in order

* * *

Jay's point of view

It was late afternoon by the time we finished taking all of the exams Fairy Godmother wanted us to take. 'Math, Science, English, History, and Magic exams all in one day talk about cruel and unusual punishment.' I thought stretching my arms over my head until I hear the satisfying pop.

"We know this has been a long day, but thank you all for understanding," Fairy Godmother says, taking our exams. I snorted looking around the room. Mal was tapping her fingers on her table impatiently. Evie was rubbing her temples, and Carlos looked like he was about to have a panic attack. 'Kid takes exams far to seriously' I thought. "Now we should have your results done by later on tonight, and hopefully, by tomorrow we will finalize your schedule so you can start classes. Yah" She says clapping her hands. I rolled my eyes no one should be this excited about school. "You're all free to go, you have some time to before dinner to explore the campus." She says with a smile walking towards the door. "Have fun" she sings out leaving us alone in this room

"So now what?" Evie asks still rubbing her temples.

"We go to our rooms and take a nap," Mal says, sounding exhausted. "That was more than a little placement exam," she hissed.

"I second that motion" Carlos mutters his head completely on the table.

We all sluggishly got up ready to exit the room ready to head back to our room only to see Ben and Doug waiting for us outside. 'Oh you got to be kidding me' I thought.

"So how did the test go?" Ben says, his wide pretty smile plastered on his face. How can someone smile that much?

"You means tests" Mal hissed "Great just great." Bens smile faltered just a tiny bit on the end.

"I'm sure every test was necessary-"

"Five exams in one day, oh I'm sure very thing was necessary." Carlos snaps hunched over.

"Ben I'm sure you came with the best intention, but right now we all just want to head back to our dorms and rest. It was been a long day."

"Of course," Ben says looking a bit down, but understanding. "Doug can take you girls back to your dorm, I can take Jay and Carlos and if you aren't too tired we can all meet for dinner."

Mal gave a strained smile "We'll see."

Doug took the girls back to their room and Ben led us to our room. It was silent between us; the young prince seemed at a loss for word seeing that neither one of us seemed ready to talk. It did give me a good chance to explore more of the school. Get the ins and outs; turns out there are a few security cameras on the campus. We made it back to the dorm room and Carlos slipped in without a word. I took a step forward only to sigh. "Hey, Carlos I'll be right back," I said closing the door and turning to face the now confused prince.

"We need to talk," I said

"Alright," Ben says "What about?"

"Not here," I said, walking away from the door. Prince Ben followed. We went down to the boy's common room, which was surprisingly empty.

"You wanted to talk," Ben says, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"What are the chance's of Carlos getting into the robotic class and the chances of Evie and Mal getting into magic class?"

"Well, it all depends on their scores and if-"

"Just drop the bullshit, we aren't in court." I snapped leaning against the back of the couch. Prince Ben looked shocked, his easy smile dropping a bit. "I'm not looking for a political answer," For the first time since I've seen Prince Ben, I could actually see a real expression on his face "I'm looking for an honest one."

"Anything is possible," Ben says, his smile strained. "I mean Carlos looks like a smart boy and Fairy Godmother says his grades are-"

"That's still a political answer," I said, narrowing my eyes at the prince. "Can a prince even give an honest answer?"

"Honesty," He says, testing the word as if it's the first time he ever used it. "No one really wants honesty. They want hope."

"Hope doesn't do much on the island, but cripple a person. We believe in facts. So I'm gonna ask you again and you are gonna give me a real answer. Will Carlos be accepted in the robotic class?"

The prince stayed silent for a moment his face blank. "No"

"Will Evie and Mal be allowed into any magic class"

"No," He says as if I was pulling his teeth out

"That wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Were those the answers you wanted?" He asks flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"No, but they were the answers I expected," I said, walking over to the over side of the couch to sit down in front of the crowned prince. "Now I have a question for you, that is if the prince would be so kind to answer it"

Ben's jaw tensed "go ahead I have nothing to hide"

I smirked "I highly doubt that" I sunk further into the stiff couch. "Everyone has something to hide. My question though is probably one that you've been asked thousands of time. Why did you bring us here?"

"You're right I have been asked this question thousands of time by now."

"You gonna answer it?" I asked, sitting awkwardly on the couch, but not wanting to show weakness sucked it up.

"Can you keep a secret?" He says leaning in closer resting his elbows on his knees.

"It's what I do," I said, leaning forward as well.

"I have dreams," He says sighing running his fingers through his hair.

"Dreams?"

"Dreams of a girl with grey eyes that could turn green at any moment and purple hair."

It took everything I have not to let my jaw drop to the ground "You dream of Mal?"

"Sometimes, but mostly I want to help."

"You can't say you dream about one of my friends and try to gloss over that."

"I've dreamt about a girl with purple hair every since I was little, I didn't think anything of it. Thought it was an imaginary friend until we learned about the isle of the lost came to be."

"You learned about Maleficent?"

"'Not much, but enough. Words about the menacing four having children reached our kingdom. I had a guess that she was her daughter."

"That's one hell of a guess."

The prince shrugged not bothered by my judgment. "It made me want to learn about the isle. No one knows much after we pulled out our aid, my father saying that the isle was stable enough to support itself."

I snorted, "Your father lied, nothing on the island is stable, it's one fight after another. Survival of the fittest at its finest."

Prince Ben sighed, leaning back in the chair "I just want to help. I want to be a good king. I want…" He raised his head towards the ceiling taking a deep breath "I want to be a better king than my father." I could tell by his tone that he was being sincere, but he knew nothing about how to be helpful. He has no idea what the real world is like, but I could work with this. A kid trying to surpass their parent, oh yes this I could work with.

"You really want to be helpful." The prince nodded. "Then help me," I say standing up "help Carlos, Evie, and Mal get what they deserve." I extended my hand out towards the prince, an olive branch of sorts. "Let's work together to make this better place for everyone, whether they are a citizen of Auradon or from the isle of the lost, let's build something new." The lie was so easy to say, but I could tell from the shocked expression of the prince, his eyes lightening up a small genuine smile on his face that he believed me. He took my hand and I gently lifted himself out of his seat. "This can be the day that our two people begin to heal," I say looking straight into the prince's blue eyes. There was a fire there that I hadn't seen at the welcoming ceremony; his hand tightened around mine determination etched into his face.

"What do we do?" He asks, back straight an authoritative tone in his voice that could only come from years of being told that he was special.

"You tell me where they are grading our exams, and which teachers are in charge of the robotic and magic classes."

"I don't understand," he says eyebrows scrunched, suspicion clouding his eye.

"We need information Ben" it was a lot harder to say his name without a judgmental tone "I need to know if they are willing to give us a fair chance or not."

"I could just-"

"Just what ask? You won't always be there to defend us, Ben. I…no we need to know if there are any teachers in this school that are gonna give us a fair chance. You did Ben, but the world is not as kind as you. We need allies, not the ones that come from the crown. Do you understand?"

The prince's nods "They will grade them in the teachers lounge later tonight, Fairy Godmother said that there would be six teachers grading the exams along with herself. Professor Tinkerbell is one of the robotic teachers and teaches a few magic classes every once in a while, Professor Porter or rather Archimedes as he likes his students to call him is a history and science teachers, Professor Ramirez also likes to be called by her first name Audrey she strictly teaches mechanic, robotics, and engineering. Captain Smith is our PE and geography teacher. Professor Esmeralda is our art teacher; she also is in charge of the dance clubs in school. Professor Cromwell only teaches magic classes. Professor Esmeralda teaches a dance class until seven so they will most likely meet around then."

I let go of the prince's hand and placed it on his shoulder. "You did good Ben leave the rest to me."

"No," he says a little panicked "let me help you, we're a team"

I inwardly cringed at the word team. "Your right we are a team" ugh the word tasted awful "but something tells me you aren't very good at being sneaky. Let me do what I'm good at Ben. Let me get the info we need for our next move."

Ben looked hesitant a frown on his face. "Hey," I say trying to get his attention, to get him to look me in the eyes. "If we want this to work, we are gonna need to trust each other. Trust me Ben." Boy this would be so much easier if he was a girl.

The fire comes back into his eyes "I trust you." It took everything I had to keep the grin on the inside and show a relieved happy smile on the outside.

"Good, now leave this to me and we can talk tomorrow." After another reassuring squeeze of his shoulder, I watched him nodded and walk away. However, the prince seemed a bit off almost like he was in a daze. 'Probably never thought he would be working with a person like me' I thought, sticking my hands in my pocket. 'Mal can work on getting the wand, I can work on keeping us safe here' I thought walking back to my room, different plans already starting to form in my head, but without enough information, there were too many variables to make a concrete plan.

Walking back into the room I found Carlos asleep on the floor his cat asleep next to him. The cat snapped its head up when I walked in meowing at me. "Hey, Beelzebub." The cat begins to walk over to me before it stops and starts to hiss running back to Carlos as if guarding its master. "What's wrong with you, you stupid cat," but it just kept hissing. The hissing woke up Carlos.

"Beelzebub" he mutters, "What's wrong?" he says petting the cat who stopped hiss, but whose fur was still raised. Carlos looked towards me "It's just Jay" The cat curled up against Carlos again, but didn't fall back asleep, glaring at me as if daring me to do something. 'Never been threatened by a cat before.'

"Jay" I turned my attention from the cat to Carlos. "Have you been rubbing your eye again? They look red."

I blinked my eyes, before turning towards the restroom. I flicked on the lights and had to hold in my gasp. My reflection was staring at me with ruby red eyes.

"Jay?"

"It's fine Carlos just go back to bed." I snapped, never gazing away from the mirror.

"Rinse your eyes out, they will feel better." He says before I hear the rumpling of sheets.

"Yah I'll do that Carlos," I say, the crimson eyes of my father still staring at me.


	13. Complications

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Isle of the Lost nor do own any of the character.**

 **thought '...'**

 **speaking "..."**

 **I did not read the book isle of the lost so if people want to send some characteristic or summaries or anything about the book they think I should know I would appreciate it.**

* * *

Professor Esmeralda is our art teacher; she also is in charge of the dance clubs in school.

Professor Porter or rather Archimedes as he likes his students to call him is a history and science teachers

Professor Ramirez also likes to be called by her first name Audrey she strictly teaches mechanic, robotics, and engineering.

Professor Cromwell only teaches magic classes.

Professor Tinkerbell is one of the robotic teachers and teaches a few magic classes every once in a while

Captain Smith is our PE and geography teacher.

* * *

 ** _Trying the 3rd person point of view rather than the 1st point of view._**

* * *

Jay's point of view

Blood red eyes still stared at Jay as he tried to get his lungs to work again. 'How' Jay thought, hesitantly brings a hand up to the corner of his eyes. 'This can't be right….' Jay muttered closing his harshly, leaning his head against the mirror. 'Breathe' he thought, 'just take a deep breath, and it will disappear.' He wasn't sure how long he stood there refusing to open his eyes afraid to see if his eyes were still blood red.

"Jay" It was Carlos muffled voice from underneath its blanket.

"Go back to sleep Carlos" Jay snapped, his fists clenching the vanity.

"What's wrong?" Carlos sounded more awake, his voice still groggy a hint of sleep still there.

Jay blinding turned on the water washing his eyes. Jay must have washed his eyes out three times by the time he heard shuffled steps making its way to the bathroom. "I thought I told you to go back to bed."

"You never answered me, what's wrong?" Carlos was wrapped in one of his blankets, concern written on his face not that Jay could see it.

Jay sighed finally opening his eyes. Taking a giant sigh of relief when his brown eyes stared back at him. If Carlos wasn't watching him so intently, Jay would have laughed in hysteria. "Nothing Carlos I just couldn't get an eyelash out of my eye, and it was killing me."

Carlos didn't seem convinced, but he knew that he would never get anything out of Jay if he didn't want to share. "Feel better now?"

Jay leaned up uncurling his white knuckles from the vanity, "yeah I'm okay, and you know what a nap sounds good right about now."

Carlos watched as Jay squeezed himself between Carlos and the doorway to get to the pile of blankets on the floor. Beelzebub was still in the pile of blankets, and he hissed at Jay before jumping onto the bed curling himself up on the luxury mattress.

"Stupid cat" Jay muttered, falling into the blankets his head hitting the pillow. Any ideas of scoping out the school's security were forgotten and ideas of planning for tonight could wait.

Jay shut his eyes and listened as Carlos came back to the makeshift bed. Jay could feel Carlos staring at him, but he didn't exactly care at the moment. However, after a moment it got to be annoying. "What?" Jay didn't mean to snap, but the panic Jay felt in his chest was only dulled.

Carlos hesitated for a moment "Jay you know if you ever need to talk I'm here-well I mean that is we as in Evie, Mal, and I are all here for you." Carlos said terrified at his slip up. All of them cared for Jay and if he felt better talking to Evie or Mal over Carlos then so be it as long as Jay has someone to talk to that all that matters. Well, that's what Carlos told himself anyway.

Jay slowly opened his eyes to look at Carlos. Carlos looked so small cocooned in the blanket only his fingers and face visible, but Jay could see the concern on his face and Jay couldn't help but feel angry. He was supposed to be taking care of the group, not the other way around. Jay lifted his hand and placed it gently on Carlos' head. "You worry too much Carlos," Jay says scuffing up Carlos' hair. "I'm fine, just get some rest."

"But-"

Jay moved his hand to Carlos cheek "No buts" he says patting Carlos' cheek gently. "It's been a long day lets just rest, kay." Jay doesn't wait for an answer before removing his hand and grabbing a pillow readjusting himself ready to take a long nap.

"Yeah Jay what ever you say," Carlos says soberly. Jay hummed as a night of sleep over took him.

By the time Jay woke up, it was dark, and he was alone. "Carlos" Jay asked not getting an answerback. Jay blinked his eyes letting his eyes adjust to the dark, before stretching his legs and cracking his back as he got up to turn on the light on the nightstand a piece of paper lying on it.

"Dear Jay" He read out loud "rather than risk getting punched in the face we let you sleep in. Went to dinner, be sure to bring you back something. Carlos."

Jay sighed rubbing his face with one hand before looking at the clock. It read 6:54. 'Need to find the teachers lounge' Jay thought going to his closet, changing my colorful clothes for black clothes. On the isle it didn't matter what you steal in, there was minimal light so bright clothes or black clothes it didn't matter, but here with lights at every corner, Jay could get all the help he could get. Jay could feel anxiety creeping up on him, and he wanted to laugh, he couldn't remember the last time he got nerves about sneaking around. 'Worst-case scenario I get caught, get expelled and get sent back to the Isle. No biggie' Jay thought as he tied his shoes, silencing the voice in the back of his head that reminded him that he would be on the Isle without Carlos, Evie, or Mal. Jay took a deep breathe "Find the teachers lounge, access the situation, destroy the enemy, win the game." Jay readjusted his fingerless gloves. "Piece of cake."

Jay sighed as he continued to crawl through the air vent. "Okay, bad news this main school campus is too well lit and crowded to sneak. The good news is they have air conditioning." Jay muttered as he pulled himself through a rather tight passage "bad news I'm not five anymore. Good news I can fit in most of them." Jay took a deep breath pushing himself through a new passage way. 'Almost there.'

Jay took a sigh of relief when he finally heard Fairy Godmother's voice. Jay crawled to the air vent peering down below. Jay could only see two people underneath him, but as long as he could hear visuals weren't that important, helpful but not necessary.

"Thank you all for reviewing the kid's exams I really appreciate it." Fairy Godmother's voice sounds just as happy and peppy as when they first got to Auradon.

"They aren't kids Fairy Godmother their villains," said a masculine voice one that Jay had never heard before.

"Now Captain Smith that's not very fair," Fairy Godmother reprimanded "They are new students, and I for one see great potential in them." 'Captian Smith Ben said he was the PE teacher and something else. Guess we can count one enemy, that sure didn't take long.'

"These aren't lost kids that need help Fairy Godmother. They are villains. They don't need hugs and hot coco they need boundaries." Captain Smith kept an even tone through out his explanation.

"And by boundaries, you mean the Isle." This time it was a female voice one with some type of Latin American accent. "You're fine with them as long as they stay at the Isle."

"You don't" Captain Smith challenged. It was silent for a moment, and now Jay wished he could see into the room.

"Now now everyone calm down and let's just examine the exam shall we." Fairy God mother clapped her hands and all Jay heard was grumbling as chairs scraped the floor. It was silent as pages started to be flipped. Jay tried to get comfy in the cramped vent waiting for the real discussion to begin. Jay stayed quiet, slowing down his breathing and stilling his movement. Jay hoped that this would be done before Carlos got back to the room because he didn't want to explain where he was.

'Carlos worries too much' Jay thought resisting the urge to tap his fingers out of boredom. 'He and Evie worry way too much.' Jay thought thinking back to his conversation with Evie before leaving the Isle. 'They should worry about themselves more.'

After who knows how long an older man's voice broke out one with an English accent. "Well, they all have their strength and weakness. This girl Evie was it has an excellent understanding of science, but her history is ugh." Jay could only imagine the man pulling a face of some sort.

"I agree with Archimedes " It was the voice of a different female, is was soft, but Jay could hear the edge in her tone "These children although limited in their education are very bright-"

"Very bright Esmeralda please" Jay recognized the voice as Captain Smith. "These kids are barely getting by; they won't be able to withstand this schools curriculum." Jay could feel his blood start to boil.

"Well this Carlos kid has a perfect understanding of math and science, we even got the few engineering and robotic questions correct." It was the women with the Latin accent again.

"You aren't thinking about having him in one of your robotic classes are you, Professor Ramirez." This was another female voice, and Jay was starting to get confused by the different voice.

"And what if I am Professor Tinkerbell." There was an edge to Professor Ramirez's tone, a challenge.

"He is a villain, he may not have magic, but who knows what evil contraption he could make if he had a thorough understanding of science." Jay ground his teeth, Carlos has an understanding of science he was the smartest person on the isle. Jay knew that Professor Tinkerbell and Smith would be their enemies. 'But if they are looking for a majority vote, then it shouldn't matter' Jay thought, 'unless it has to be a unanimous vote then we are screwed.'

"Professor Cromwell what do you think." It was Fairy Godmother's voice.

"Well you know I love teaching History," An older female voice said with a giggle and then an hmm "but right now I'm only scheduled to show magic and honestly the boys have a basic understanding, while the girls seem to know a bit more of the subject." The women hummed again. "I would place the girls in a magic class."

"WHAT" There was a terrible shriek from Tinkerbell. "You want them to go into magic classes over my dead body. I will not be teaching villains Professor Cromwell."

"Oh dear," the older women said although she didn't sound the least bit concern "Well Miss Tinkerbell please tell me which scenario you like better hmm." Jay could hear some rustling and a chair scratching the floor. "The isle has no magic, these children all except one come from magical parents. They come to our school, and with no barrier in place to hinder them, their powers activate, and innocents get hurt. Scene two we teach them how to control their powers, limiting how much they learn, and protecting our students the best we can."

"If we wanted to protect our students than we would send them back to the Isle."

Captain Smith snapped.

"Can't we place a spell over them to eliminate their powers." Professor Tinkerbell suggested "Something similar to the barrier, but instead of covering a whole island covering an individual. Surely the Cromwell grimoire that gave us the spell for the barrier would have a smaller scale spell like that," Jay didn't care for where this conversation was going.

"No it doesn't, and even if it did, I wouldn't use it. These children need rules and structures and maybe learning magic is the way to enforce that. There are no short cuts in magic." Professor Cromwell stated, and Jay could only imagine an older woman shaking her finger and scolding the other professor.

"As I have said before I will not teach villains," Professor Tinkerbell said, the sound of a chair scraping against the floor and footsteps. "I do not care what they got on the test; I won't help bring a new age of evil onto our students because of one little prince's dreams."

"Careful their Professor Tinkerbell. The Fairy's in Pixie Hallow bent the knee to the king and queen of Auradon." Professor Esmeralda stated "That means they acknowledged them and their blood line as the rightful rulers of our land. If the prince decides to allow the Isle residents to be freed, then we have little choice in the matter."

"That boy is not my king" Professor Tinkerbell's voice was razor sharp, and Jay knew he would have to be careful with this teacher.

"Clearly"

There was a huff as a door opened "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you of all people would stick up for them after all gypsy you tend to favor the outcasts." A gasp was heard through out the room as voices shouted at the professor for being out of line, but a slammed door told Jay the teacher has left.

"Although I do not agree with Tinkerbell's way of handling the situation I do agree with her, the children of the isle should be kept separate for our students and limited in their education for the remainder of their stay." Captain Smith stated apparently trying to pacify the other professors. Jay couldn't understand what had caused an uproar in the room, but he had every intention of using it, he would have to get closer to this Professor Esmeralda. 'An art teacher huh, I could work with that.' Jay was already coming up with three different ways to start a conversation with her.

"I believe that we should be wary of the children, but to lock them up will change nothing." Professor Cromwell said with a sigh "Supervised interactions with the other student, and place the three magic users in my care, where I will construct a magic class strictly for them that deals with controlling their magic and nothing else."

"What about you Archimedes you have been quiet for a long time." Fair Godmother asks.

"Honestly I have no opinion on the matter. The children need help, but whether we can provide the help, they need I am not sure. The children should not be blamed for the sins of their parents. However, that does not mean that I am comfortable with giving them free range at the school. I will follow any decision that the school decided, but either agree to help better these children or don't. Life hasn't been fair to them and to dangle the idea of equality and freedom in their face just to snatch it back makes us no better than the citizens of the isle." The old man was firm on his tone, and signs of joking long gone from his voice. Jay could respect this mans decision to remain a neutral party; it was one less person he would have to deal with.

Fairy Godmother hummed "Professor Ramirez what do you think?"

"I have no opinion on their magic classes, the idea of them learning magic doesn't sit right, but neither does having ticking time bombs either. All I know is that I will gladly take Carlos into any robotic, mechanic, or upper-level science classes that you allow. The kid is bright, and I want to see what he can do."

"Professor Esmeralda?"

"I think I made it clear that they should be treated like any other students, placed in correct classes magic or robotics. They deserve a chance to step out of their parent's shadows." Jay couldn't tell if the professor's wish for fairness stemmed from pity or personal reasons, but her open heart was going to help Jay one way or another he was sure of it.

"Thank you all for coming and for your opinions, this seemed to take a more heated turn than I expected. We will hold off until the end of the week to make our final decision on where the student will be placed. At the end of the week, please come in with a list of classes you believe the children should partake in. After that, I will take the weekend to create the schedules, and we can finally see where the future takes us." 'So Fairy Godmother makes the last decision' Jay thought not sure if this was good news or not. On the one hand Fairy Godmother seemed to side with Ben on having them there, but on the contrary Fairy Godmother couldn't have a mutiny amongst her staff. Jay wasn't sure if Fairy Godmother could stand firm in her decision, in all honesty, she seemed a bit of a ditzy.

"I am curious though," Professor Esmeralda asked, "Prince Ben is adamant about being fair to these children, but what of the king?"

"What about the king," Fairy Godmother asked her voice a bit higher than normal.

"This is his school, paid by his court, what does he believe should be done with these children."

"The king although the founder of this school leaves all decision to the school board." Jay's eyes narrowed, that sounds like a very political answer if Jay had ever heard one.

"And yet the school board was not involved in reviewing these test, instead you picked six teachers-"

"Professor Esmeralda is there something you wish to say to me, please say it, I encourage all free speech at this school." Fairy Godmother says.

There is silence before the professor speaks "I mean no disrespect, just the proceeding for these children seem to be a bit odd."

"This is an extraordinary situation that needs special attention is all Jay waited until the sounds of scuffling and footsteps faded before moving.

"Now I need appreciate everyone's hard work, but we should all call it a night." With a very cheery good night Fairy Godmother left the room, Captain Smith giving a less enthusiastic good night.

"You think the King would get involved in something like this." Professor Ramirez asks.

"All eyes are on this school right now; everyone knows that these children are here. What do you think?" There was no edge in Esmeralda's voice only sorrow. "Kings" She huffed.

The room was silent again "Well there is nothing we can do about it now." Professor Ramirez said, "We should get some rest we do have classes to teach tomorrow."

Jay waited until everything was silent before moving. 'So much for being simple.' He thought crawling back to his room. 'These teachers don't matter if the King is involved.' Jay was worried convincing or blackmailing a few teachers were easy, but a King. Jay was good, but not that good. 'Think Jay how can you use this?' Jay sighed as different plans went through his head, none having the ending he wanted. 'Royalty always got to screw someone over.' Jay huffed as he grumbled to himself wanting nothing more than to sleep.


End file.
